


All For a Photo

by jellopng



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark, Demons, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Trigger Warnings, Writing for Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellopng/pseuds/jellopng
Summary: Eiji accidentally summons Ash, a demon dedicated to his job, all for an aesthetic photo.Grumpy demon x college student AU13 Chapters5 ShortsAnd a Halloween specialCOMPLETED(Fuck my college creative writing class!)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It's Friday the 13th my dudes.

"Hello?" 

It had been so long since he's heard a soft voice call upon him. 

“Hello?" The voice asked again softly.

Despite this being his job and all, Ash couldn’t help but feel annoyed. He growled as he rose from his cluttered desk and dragged himself towards the brown wooden door that lead to the human world, “I’m sick of this shit.”

He turned to the desk next to him, but found it empty. Guess he’ll have to make it up for his coworker.

This was no unusual moment that Ash has encountered, but every time this moment does occur, he can't help but sigh. Why must someone need to play with dark-devilish stuff for? He knows exactly what goes on in the human world and their fair warnings for what not to mess with, but of course, Ash still has to walk through the portal door to finish his job.

“Hello?” The voice called again.

“Yes?”

The caller jolted and quickly turned; his face filled with surprise as he faced his answerer. “Whoa,” he let out. 

He was alone in the dark, lying on his stomach with the Ouija board and typical, and classic, candles lit in front of him— nothing Ash hasn’t seen before. This scene actually was what made Ash’s blood boil even more. Could this person be any more cliche? 

“You called; I came.” Ash began, “are you willing to make a deal? A simple wish that you would die for it to granted?”

God, Ash hated the script, which he did complain to the higher ups about. But since this wasn’t his actual position that he worked, they kept this tacky line. Although this line was as platitude, it work on humans way too easy. 

You see, humans were basic: they craved wealth, eternity, pleasures, and power. Ash had seen it all. Too predictable, the human are. After giving his speech, the human would usually scream, run, then beg for their lives. Then they would find themselves trapped and make the deal that’s on the top of their mind. They pretend to be scared, but are very much satisfied with their gain.

The boy lying on the floor only rose from his position with gleaming dark brown eyes, filled with amazement. “Whoa, sorry. I didn’t think that this would actually work.” Ash then noticed the professional camera hanging from his neck and his non-American accent. “I was just planning on taking some aesthetic shots for class. I couldn’t help but see if the board worked.”

_“Where the hell is this kid from, joking around and wasting my time?”_ Ash thought.

Eiji calmed down slightly and shrugged his arms at Ash, “anyways, you can leave. I won’t bother you with anything anymore.”

_Who the hell was this kid? _Most of the time kids would summon him, then run and scream for their lives. Others would cry to make a deal, only to be left dead. This boy smiled at him, seemingly enjoying his arrival. “I can’t just simply leave,” Ash growled, “you summoned me, then I came to finish the job.”

Yes, his job. His pride and great achievement—his well record of recorded souls he’s captured. Although it seemed as if Ash hated his job, which he did. He hated how predictable it was. Every single victim reacted all the same. In the end, however, he did enjoy the last second of a human’s life: and the responsibility that he has one a death. Whether they made a deal or not, Ash’s time was never wasted and neither were their lives. Everyone ended dead. And this boy: he was a trophy that would be hung on a wall. 

The boy who stood in front of demon was completely oblivious. He casually cleaned the room as if there wasn’t a force capable of killing him with him. “And what is the job? I could probably help you.” 

“Great, then kill yourself.”

“Oh. No.” he retorted serious. “But,” his smile reappeared, “I do have a calculus exam tomorrow, so you can take my body after then.” The candles were blow out and the ceiling lights illuminated his apartment living room. The demon analyses the mysterious and usual boy; definitely wasn’t from around here. Dark eyes and black hair, he looked as if he were a child. 

Ash didn’t understand how parents from this society allowed their children to play with the spirit board sometimes. It’s ridiculous how many souls he has taken from children all because their guardians were ignorant to believe in the supernatural. However, most children react irrationally when seeing Ash whenever he appeared. However again, him being around the age of adolescence would also be another reason to why this boy was careless.

“Didn’t your parents tell you not to play—“

“I’m 19!” He rose his voice towards Ash. “And I’m not from here so I don’t know how to work the thing.”

“The instructions are on the box,” he pointed out to the box.

“I can’t read English,” he pouted. “Like I said before, you may leave.”

“And like I said before, I can’t just leave,” Ash repeated. His patience was running thin. Unlike most confrontations, this was beginning to get ridiculous. “I have a job to get done.”

His room was official cleaned up from the wacky halloween mess that the boy had set up for this photo shoot. Ash needed to set things straight and back to the routine that he was familiar with. Surely it was interesting at first, but Ash reminds himself of his duty. He was the top at his work, Dino, his boss, constantly reminded him. “I can’t leave till you're dead.”

The young looking boy turned over from looking and putting away objects at his bookshelf. “Huh? Well I don’t know when that will be, so I guess you’ll just have to wait for it,” he smiled.

“That’s fine.” Ash sat on his sofa as he watched the “19” year old boy clean the living room. He knew it would all be fine in the end, it always is. No one lasts long with him around. “It’s 1 AM, isn’t that past your bedtime?” 

The boy rolled his eyes at Ash’s joke, “ha ha very funny, Mr. Demon sir, who ever you are.” 

“Ash.”

The boy stood straight, “huh? Ash?” 

His names rolled off his tongue softly, something so very unusual in Ash’s many year of working in the demon department.

“My name is Eiji, it’s nice to meet you.” He bowed down, what Ash knew was a Japanese custom. He admired how nice Eiji was all in the end. “So, can you tell me about your job?” 

Should he? Eiji’s eyes were beaming with anticipation and admiration, it couldn’t mean much. “I’m a demon. I take the souls of whoever summons me.” Ash didn’t hesitate to not censor his occupation, but hoped it would spark some fear into the summoner.

It did. Eiji was actually quite scared now that he realized that there was a demon in his room in the middle of the night. He tried to think of a solution to maybe get this demon to at least spare him, but the possibility was very unlikely. “Do you ever make exceptions?”

“Nope.”

Ash wasn’t at all going to consider it.

But Eiji wasn’t going to give up hope. “Well then Ash, I guess I’ll let you tag along for however long you last. I mean, there must have been others before me.”

“They usually kill themselves after two weeks.”

“…” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting my essay that's due tomorrow when I fucking CHOP MY FUCKING HAIR AND NOW I CAN'T DO IT BECAUSE I HAVE !BANGS!

The next morning was normal for Eiji. He got up, got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth, and made his way to grab coffee. The only difference to this schedule was the demon who followed behind him.

While most people would be annoyed of an unwanted stranger (and demon) following and waiting for them to die, Eiji didn’t mind the company.Ash didn’t speak much at all. Once in a while he’ll let out a scoff or mumble a few curses, but overall, did not speak to Eiji.

However, Eiji did add an extra shot of espresso to his usual.

They then left the shop and made way towards the university where Eiji had a 10 am Calculus class.

“Calculus: scarier than Ash,” Eiji thought. He sat in his usual seat in the front corner of the class: next to a window where Ash placed himself on with his arms and legs cross. He analyzed the room and noticed everyone studying for the expected exam.

Ash finally woke the silence between him and Eiji, “You knew about this exam right?”

Eiji turned towards Ash, “yeah? Why?” Eiji acted like there was no awkward tension between them before, nor was there any problem. He hid it all under his smile.

The smile fell however as Ash mentioned his lack of studying for the oncoming math test that he clearly knew about. “Hehehe, yeah I just,” he tried to come up with an excuse. Scratching his head didn’t give him any ideas. 

“Don’t you think talking out loud to no one is a little weird either?” 

Yes! He changed the subject himself! Now Eiji did have an idea. He grabbed a single air pod from his back pack and placed it into his right ear, “now this would do.” 

Not a bad idea, Ash thought. This world was filled with weird gadgets, but this one would come in handy. “Now why didn’t you study?”

Celebrated too early… 

Eiji knew exactly why he didn’t study. Obviously, he didn’t enjoy math. He was a photography major for a reason here at NYU. However, the main reason why he didn’t was because of Ash. Before he had accidentally summoned the demon, Eiji had originally planned on studying after finishing the photo session. Then after summoning Ash, Eiji made the excuse that he was going to bed, so he could process everything that had happen. In the end, Eiji did not study, nor sleep. 

“I hate math,” Eiji pouted, puffing his cheeks like a child.

“Well now you’re going to fail,” Ash gave out the obvious truth. Eiji had mentioned about an exam that he knew he was going to be doomed on, but he had fallen right asleep rather than study. _His own damn fault. _But then again, why did he care?

The conversation was cut short by the professor walking into the class and the shuffling of students tucking their notes back into their bags. The AirPod was placed back into his bag, and Eiji began his prayers. _God might not answer_, Eiji thought as he turned his head towards Ash who sat in the same position on the seal. 

Eiji prepared for the exam as he grabbed his bag… _where’s the scantron?_ His quiet search turned into a panic rummage as he searched through his bag for the scantron that he remembered buying. 

Ash watched him rummage through his bag in annoyance,“It’s on the side of your binder.” 

_Ah! It is!_ “Thank you,” Eiji whispered as he quietly slide the scantron out of his binder before the student besides him passed him the packet of exam questions.

_How could this guy still be alive being this useless?_

“You may begin. When finished, quietly bring it up, then you may leave. Two hours starts now.”

He opened the packet and _attempted_ to answer some questions. Luckily, the test was multiple choice, but it only led to him having a 1 in 5 chance of guessing the right answer. The others surrounding him were diligently working as if there was nothing wrong. Why did he take this class? 

Looking at the first question in front of him, Eiji swore he could feel the headache that was created from the lack of sleep increase rapidly. He began to move his pencil slowly, hoping that if he did begin to move it, it would magically give him the answers.

Ash watched as the black haired boy suffered. For a moment, Ash felt satisfied that if this were to keep up, the boy would become depressed and maybe in a few weeks, will become fed up. This is exactly what he wanted. 

Thirty minutes passed, and the boy was still on the same question. He was honestly fed up of being in the classroom in general, watching everyone in silence taking their test. And then watching this pathetic creature trying to figure out how to even answer a single question made Ash go insane. 

Ash took a quick glance at the exam packet, just to see how hard this test could be. “Y equals the square root of x to the 3rd power minus x.”

Ash was no demon; he was an actual angel. 

The rest of the test was a breeze. Ash would glance at one problem and instantly have the answer, doing the actual work in his head. Eiji turned in his test and left the class in the end after spending an hour and a half on the test: 30 minutes on the actual exam and an hour fiddling with his fingers so the teacher would suspect anything abnormal. He literally felt as if he had escaped death.

Funny, really—He thought Ash was trying to have him dead. He just delayed his task. Eiji couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle about Ash’s mistake.

“Hey what are you laughing about?” He said in a grumpy tone: the only tone that Eiji has received since meeting the demon. 

To be honest, Ash could very much pass for an angel— he had the features that many male thrive to have: blonde hair and jade green eyes. He was tall, broad, but not too much. Young: but his attitude didn’t show it. Although, Ash had only appeared to him last night, so there should be more to know about the demon. For starters, he couldn’t possibly pick out that Ash was a math prodigy from the get-go. 

“Nothing,” Eiji retorted. He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the school and towards the coffee shop to treat himself after a successful test. 

“Hey Ash,” Eiji began, “so how is it like as a demon?” He made sure that no one was around before asking such an outrageous question that could possibly be taken very out of context. “I mean, can others see you? Can you actually cooperate in the human world?”

“Like eat and drink?”

“Yeah,” Eiji brightened up.

He shrugged his shoulders, “yeah I could. Rather not.” 

They turned onto the block for the second round of coffee. “Well, let me thank you for doing my exam,” Eiji opened the cafe door for him. “It’s the least I can do.”

_God damn him_, Ash thought but still walked through the opened door to the cafe. Of course Ash remembers his main duty to take his soul, not to be hanging around with humans. But then again, it was only day two. For sure in the end he will have this boy’s life.

While Eiji ordered drinks and muffins, Ash chose a table to sit at. He had no preferences, but he imagined the dark haired boy liked to sit by the window: something tacky like that. 

Eiji went to the booth with the two drinks and muffin, slightly struggling but successfully made it. He did enjoy the booth that Ash had picked, Ash could instantly tell as he witnessed Eiji stare out outside.

They sat in silence as they sipped their drinks until the sounds of girls’ laughter caught both of the boys attentions. From the other side of the room, three girls who looked around their age were staring in their direction. Surely they weren’t giggling at Eiji: he never attracted that type of attention. The giggling died down into whispers, then a single girl’s heels clicked as she began to walk in their direction.

She was pretty and walked with confidence towards them. Her friends giggled behind her as they also looked towards their direction. Eiji’s thought ran wild. She couldn’t possibly coming to him for him, but she couldn’t also be coming to Ash: he was invisible.

“Hey,” she greeted to the “empty seat” in front of Eiji. 

Ash looked towards her way, “can I help you?”

_Huh? So he can be seen!_

The girl looked a little taken back by his snarkiness, but brushed it off. “I couldn’t help but notice you when walking in here. I was wondering if I could possibly get your number. We could grab lunch sometime—“

“Not interested,” he took a sip from his drink.

Both humans gave the same reaction to the demon’s rude response to her suggestion. While Eiji may have never been asked out before, he expected to nicely refuse a person to be respectful. He began to feel even more bad because her friends were on the other side witnessing her being rejected. Eiji was in pain.

Her heels clicked every time her feet hit the waxy floor of the cafe, towards her friends, in the opposite direction that Ash and Eiji sat. Eiji tried to ignore her friends’ questions and her embarrassment.

He didn’t blame her for confronting his guardian demon. At first, he mistaken him to be an angel. He had the components to be one. He was beautiful, with blonde hair and jade greens eyes. The demon stood tall, filled with confidence and superiority.

The demon and culprit continued to sip his complementary coffee that he found rather delightful coming from the him world. “Yes, Eiji?”

“That wasn’t very nice,” he confronted with his fist balled up.

Ash looked at him unamused, “really, what are you expecting,” he said as he motioned his hands towards his face. “Not an angel.”

_He has a point_. _Not to mention…_ “I didn’t realize that were made yourself visible,” Eiji pinned out.

“We wouldn’t want people freaking out over a floating coffee,” Ash again points out the truth.

Smart, snarky, demon…

“What else can you do?” Eiji became interested. There was an actual demon that exists in mythology and bible stories, but no real evidence that they do exist. Sitting in front of him was the existence, how could he pass the opportunity to get answers?

Ash could sense the outrage that would be shortly approaching, so he consented for Eiji to continue. 

“So are the deals real? Like deals with the devil?” 

The dark glint in Ash’s eye with the smirk right below flew right over Eiji’s head. The warnings of not to go further was not at all in the thoughts of Eiji. Rather he was excited to hear the truth.

Ash sighed at Eiji’s oblivion, “yes they do with crossroad demons, but they come with a cost.”

“A soul,” Eiji knew. “Are you a crossroad demon?” 

He shook his head, “no. I’m a collector.”

“so that means?”

“I collect the soul from the client after their time is up.”

“and the hellhounds?”

Ash did a 360. “And the what?”

Eiji laughed, “the hellhounds? The dogs that capture the people who try to run?”

_What the hell has he been watching? Who the hell is this kid?_

“Have you met Satan?” Eiji jokes.

“Actually I have.”

Ash muffled his laugh when Eiji’s smile plummeted to the floor hearing his response. This was the first time in a very long time where he was actually enjoying his time at work. Before when he had first started, he had hated it, but as he realized his work was best in the field, he found satisfaction from it. His achievements are what has him here continuing. Nothing else had made him like his job. But at this one moment, Ash had felt happy.

Maybe he’ll enjoy this job for a while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im waiting for my mom


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short. I couldn't finish the second part to this chapter so i'm going to publish it as it's own chapter.

“Three weeks have gone by, Ash, and you’re still on the same job,” the crossroad demon shamed towards the blonde demon who sat at his desk. 

Ash ignored his purple haired friend and continued to file papers.

“Has our best employee become a softie for a certain-“ a pencil hit Shorter on the side of the head in commendations of Ash. “I’ll take that response.”

Ash pushed his rolling chair out, allowing him to stretch from his desk, “Shorter, what if I’m taking my time and enjoying the fresh human air?”

Shorter knew his friend very well and the work ethics that he established: getting the job done by no means. Spending three weeks on a single job was highly irrational for Ash, and to top it all off, becoming friends with the victim. While Ash was a very great co-worker and friend to Shorter, he was also one of the scariest beings in the field—That’s why Ash was great at his job.

“Ash, this is unlike you. You should really get this job done before things get more hectic,” Shorter warned. 

Ash found this pretty funny: maybe not his problem but the fact that Eiji was the dangerous object in the predicament. Yeah, at first he was taking his time and then somehow, somewhen, he doesn’t know, he became friends with the victim. Who knew the black haired boy could be do some damage to Ash? Throughout the past few weeks, Ash had grown fond of the him, although he tired hard not to. Eiji was harmless and was lived his life appreciating the small things: Ash didn’t want to cut that short.

“I know what I’m doing.” Ash stood up and headed toward the door. “I’ll see you later, it’s almost morning over there.”

Shorter ignored his friends tense structure. He knew that Ash was aware for everything and he had no doubt that his friend would in the end come out fine. 

“Hey, remember that one client who was suffering from that disease? Uh, pancreatic cancer, I think?”

Ash stopped and turned from the door, “yeah. It’s been ten years hasn’t it?”

Shorter handed him the file, “you wanna finish the job before heading back?”

His ears continued to ring as he returned to the apartment after work. 

_Please! No! The man sobbed, holding him by the collar. Please._

Ash didn’t hesitate killing the man with a family of four. He simply ignored its cries and the lights of the hallway turning on. He simply left, leaving the sobs of the wife and children to his back.

His back hit the sofa with a thud, absorbing the comforting feeling and allowing to vanquish his sins. 

Since spending so much time in this world, where murder is considered be be a deadly sin, he felt himself becoming sensitive. Before, he had no mind for taking lives. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the praise that he received. He loved the amounts of lives that piled up through the years. But killing now only reminded him of his job that the had been hold off.

“Welcome home,” Eiji groaned with daily cup of water in his hand.

Three weeks had really flown by, Ash thought. Never had he ever been working on a job this long. Last week Eiji should have been dead and had his soul hung up on a shelf, but no, here is the black haired boy very much alive… welcoming him home. 

This was Ash’s fault and he took responsibility for it, but he couldn’t help but also blame Eiji. He never took Ash seriously. He would laugh when Ash would mentioned death, get interested in the Ash’s career field, and buy him coffee. 

Ash did like the coffee…

But Eiji was also harmless. He reminded Ash of an elderly person, although he did look like a child. He was soft, kind spoken, and unlike others he has encountered, receptive.

Of course, Eiji would come up with the most ridiculous questions about Ash’s world, like for instance, the dark realm of forgotten souls. However, Ash’s scoffs and insults about his wild imagination never faltered Eiji’s smile or enthusiasm. He would continue his fascination as he listens to Ash’s correct responses about the underworld.

Although his job was considerably something that was his the prime of his pride, rather than forcing Eiji to die a forceful death, he shall wait it out. Whether it too five years or of withering age; he knew he couldn’t. 

It’s just, thinking about it pissed him off. It agitated him to the point where he just wanted to strangle someone. But as he sat in this house, this safe haven, he couldn’t say anything.

Eiji sipped his morning cold water with no ideas of Ash’s changed mindset. “How was work?” 

Ash repositioned himself on the couch, sitting upwards. “It’s just filing papers,” he lied.

“Filing papers must be terrible if it’s leaving you restless.”

He looked up to him with wide eyes. 

This boy wanted to know what he was doing. What a demon was doing. Did he want to hear about how he strangled a grown man, snapped his neck and watched as his family cried. Did he want to hear how monstrous he was. Does he want to hear how in the end, he will do the same thing to his neck. That one day, he’ll just be another soul in a stack of many?

A clink from the glass touching the kitchen counter then followed Eiji’s conservative voice, “it’s okay to open up. You look exhausted.”

Ash admits, he did hesitated for a second, thinking about whether he should or not. 

“Like I said, it’s just filing,” he closed his eyes and his ears from the black haired boy who only showed concern for the demon. 

“You know, it’s not fun to be shut out from anything,” Eiji fired.

Is he really trying to start a fight?

“Fuck off about it. I’m not going to tell you anything.”

The boy huffed, “Why is it that I tell you everything, but you won’t tell me any?”

Ash rolled his eyes, “you act like a gave a shit for anything you said.”

Damn, that was too far, Ash thought. He turned towards the boy to see his reaction, but before he did, he heard the sound of his door slamming.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just found out that I have two essays due on the same day.

_ SNAP SNAP SNAP.  _

He couldn’t stand the lights and sounds of the camera. It annoyed him to the end. Yes, this may have been very much out of character to have his annoyed emotions on his sleeve, but his swirling emotions of worry and concern was causing a serious headache.

“Eiji, hand me the other lens,” Ibe yelled out to his intern, eyes still looking through to current lens.

Eiji sighed as he went to get what was being asked for. He rummaged thought the many black bags looking for it, but yet he couldn’t find it. With frustration, the boy let out a yell. Where could the camera possibly be? Three bags there are, but the camera is in neither of them. 

Ash would have easily been able to find it, but he decided to stay at the house after— he didn’t even know what to call it. It wasn’t an argument, that was for sure, but the incident that happened that morning: there was no name for it. It was an awkward tension, maybe. No?

He heard Ibe call for him, again asking for the lens, only to discover the black haired boy struggling. He points out to the counter next to Eiji, leading him to the missing lens. Eiji grabbed it with relief and gave it to his boss. “Eiji, are you and your girlfriend fighting?”

“HEH? No no no, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Eiji panicked. “I’m just tired, that really all.”

“Hm? You seemed a lot happier these past few weeks, I just thought that you found someone,” Ibe admitted while holding the lens, “and with your obvious stress, I would think it was some significant other.”

Thank goodness Ash didn’t come, Eiji thought. He didn’t need him to witness something so embarrassing. 

“I have this friend who I’ve been around lately and it’s just,” Eiji attempted to speak, “he doesn’t really open up at all. He endures warship, and is obviously struggling, but won’t allow me to help.”

Ibe patted his shoulder lightly in reassurance, “Eiji, you are seriously too kind. You shouldn’t be taking his struggles onto your shoulders,” he reassured. “ Let them open up by themself. You’re a great kid, it won’t take long before they feel more comfortable.” Ibe hands him the lens, “and also, it’s the other lens on the counter.”

He went to snatch the right lens and handed it to his boss. He was thankful to have a boss like him- someone to talk to without needing to question too much, but still have the right answers. He owed a lot to Ibe, and perhaps someday he could repay him.

They continued with the photoshoot until the session ended and then went separate ways.

“Ash, I’m back,” he closed the door behind him and threw the keys on the counter.

No response. 

He went searching for the demon around his house, guessing he went back to work, but there and behold: he was under the blanket. 

Could Ash possibly remind him of a cat?

“I’m back,” Eiji repeated.

“I heard.”

Nope, he was not ready for Ash yet. “Fine, then, I’m headed to the grocery store.” He quickly turned to grab his keys and leave his apartment. He knew this was stupid: him being the one to live his own apartment. If anything, that demon should go back to work.

He slammed the door, making it obvious to Ash that he’s mad. Very childish, he knows, but he beyond angry. If he could specifically remember, Ash was the one who told him to _fuck off_. If anyone was at fault, it’s the one who brought profanity to he house. 

Stomping thought the hallway, with his reusable grocery bags on his shoulder, he swore he was definitely not going to be the one to break the ice. 

Ash walked behind him, hands casually in his pocket. He didn’t realize this until halfway through the walk. Or stomp. Eiji left the apartment so he wouldn’t have to spend time with Ash, which he made very obvious, so why does this guy have to follow him… oh, he is good at his job._ So this really means he doesn’t have a problem with me dying now, _he thought.

The main reason why Ash actually followed behind him wasn’t because he wanted to annoy the hell out of Eiji, but he knew that with Eiji’s stomping and bad mood would lead him into not looking where he went— leading to him getting into an accident. He didn’t need to say it out loud, he’ll let the black haired boy blow off steam.

The electric doors slid open, which both boys went in, and grabbed a shopping cart.

_I don’t know what we even need._

At first, Eiji just strolled though the isles, pretending that he needed items, but now the cart was filled with junk and random items he didn’t even need. He’s starting to think that Ash might be coming to the conclusion that he has no idea what he’s doing. 

Hhhmm, corn, maybe he needs that. He went to the corn isle to go fetch a can where he realized that it was too high on the shelf to reach. Like, wow, he’s tall, but how tall could this shelf be? 

He goes to grab the can, stepping on his toes to reach, but still fails to reach. For sure, he was not going to ask Ash for help. He could already picture the demon behind him: with his hands in his pockets, probably leaning against the other isle. 

He quickly turns, and yup, he sure was. 

“Would you like help?” The demon smirked.

“No,” he said with no second thought. He went in for another attempt before failing again. “we don’t need it anyways,” he pushed the cart out.

Ash laughed mentally, he knew he needed to put an end to all of this. Not kill Eiji, but to stop his tantrum before he spends more than he could afford. 

_“_Eiji,” Ash began.

The boy quickly turned towards the demon, “yes?” 

He groans, “this needs to stop. Sorry for this morning. I was stressed.”

Eiji was thankful that Ash spoke first, he was close to breaking. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have barged in your personal life anyways.”

The demon sighed, but accepted his apology. He knew Eiji was at no fault. What he did was caring; what Ash did was wrong. But again, they walked in silence, side to side from one another. However, this silence was not like before, but comfortable.

“Oooh they have halloween decorations,” Eiji jumped with excitement and speed walked towards the isle. 

Ash rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this was going. He watched as the excited boy confront what looked to be dark looking doll with glowing red eyes. 

“Ash, is this your cousin?” 

_He’s at it again._ The twitch in his eye couldn’t be anymore obvious. Ash huffed as his lame joke.

“Oooh let’s get some pumpkins for the house!” He lifted up a medium sized pumpkin with little hesitation towards Ash’s face. 

The horror— The horror in Ash’s face when the orange squash was risen on his face was the emotions that he expected Eiji to realizes when first encountering him as a demon. “Get that shit away from me,” he screams. 

“OHhhhhhohohoho Did humans mistaken vampires of being scared of pumpkins,” he joked and continued to chase the demon around the isle with the semi big pumpkin. “Come on, Ash, it’s just a pumpkin!” 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Ash yelled out as he ran out of the isle. 

The two boys walked out of the grocery store with satisfaction. Only leaving with two bags of produce, Eiji had put back the items that he admitted, were out of anger. 

_Wow, the sun is already setting._

Eiji admired as the glowing blues and pinks filled the New York sky. What a nice way for this long day to end. He turned towards his blonde friend to point it out, but was stuck by the view. 

The blonde admired the sky as the pastels highlighted his streaks. There was no way that anyone would pin point them as a demon. From this sight, the one that Eiji admired, he looked like a boy; a boy the same age as him who was just one of the many souls on this world.

He was rude, yet had a personality. He was a prodigy and so strategic, yet couldn’t manage to kill him in the two weeks that he claimed. Eiji knew that Ash handles a lot, despite looking so young. He was not from this world and didn’t share much about it.

He didn’t realize that jade eyes stared back at him. “What’s up?”

Out of embarrassment, he told him it was nothing. 

Out of everything though, through their conflict and restoration, he did learn one thing: the demon was terrified of pumpkins.

Though he wasn’t going to bug him on the origins of his fear, he was grateful. At least it was something personal that he knew about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed chapter four! i might slip in a small blurb on tuesday!


	5. Short #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small blurb. I might not be able to post the next chapter until next Tuesday as I am super packed with essays and midterms. Sorry that this was really short buttttttt I'll try to make it up next week ;))))

Ash rubbed his puffy red eyes in exhaustion. Behind him was a waving Shorter who was giving him a farewell. As he turned the door knob and entered into the human world from hell, he felt the pleasure run through his body. 

He let out sigh, then opened his tired eyes to a purple light in the house. “What the fu-“

“Welcome home” Eiji greeted in a terrible devil costume as he held the pumpkin up to the demon’s face again. Behind him was the apartment filled with all sorts of tacky halloween decorations. 

Ash took one step backwards and slammed the door shut. He held his hand up to his forehead, his head pounding like crazy now. 

“Yo, what wrong?” Shorter asked his friend, “you literally left for a min-“

“What the fuck.”

Ash didn’t go back until everything was gone.


	6. Short #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another really short update. i have a midterm in a few hours and im pretty sure i failed my english one cuz i didnt study. Anyways next update will be longer. ENJOYY

They stood outside the booming house that radiated neon lights. They could practically hear the multiple conversations that were held inside. Ash and Eiji made their way up the porch and to the front door, not really expecting much.

A few hours before this, Eiji was invited to one of the halloween house parties that one of his photography friends were hosting. At first, he decided to decline the offer as partying was never his favorite, but then again, he had Ash. 

Eiji turned the metal knob and pushed the door open.

_“CHUG CHUG CHUG” _a group of student athletes chanted as they held one of their friends up to the tub of beer. Music boomed through they ears and bass vibrated their bodies. 

Ash and Eiji stood next to each other with hesitation. They took one step.

_“AWW yyyeaaah, that’s good shit.”_

They were struck with shock. “I still have those movie tickets,” Eiji suggested shyly although his voice was hard to hear through all the noise and vibrations coming from the building.

Ash took a quick scan at the raging college students, “yeah, let’s do that.”

They dipped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prayers for all students taking midterms~


	7. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) After stressful midterms, i have finally given an effortful update. Enjoy.

Ash turned the metal knob, hoping the house was neither on fire or highly decorated with halloween crap like last time. The last time Eiji had decorated the house, Ash didn’t return to until all was put away, which ended up taking hours. He remembered how Eiji tried to hide the pumpkins under the sink, but Ash ended up finding them while looking for a sponge, so he threw them away.

Eiji wasn’t too happy about that. 

He slowly opens the door, giving it a small tap with his foot, and peeping his head through the crack to inspect the house. No decorations; just a clean apartment. Letting himself breathe for once while coming home, he took a careless step into the room, expecting nothing to be off guarding.

He closed the door, casually, expecting the comforting quietness compared to his stress quietness from the office—

“BOO.”

Ash jumped at the surprising pumpkin head popping from the side. “Damn it, Eiji. I swear, I’m going to kill you!” 

“Oh whatever, Ash, you always say that, but look at me,” he points at his pumpkin head, “I’m still here.”

The demon watched as the black haired boy dance in triumph before he removed the squash from his head as he laughed. _Yeah, he’s not wrong_, Ash thought. It had been a little over a month since he first began this job, and honestly, the close he’s gotten to Eiji dying was when he tripped on cracked sidewalk. Nothing really to be proud of. 

Finally, he did get that comforting quietness that he liked about the apartment. It was far different from his work. While sitting in the office, it radiated stress, fear, and pain. He could hear it pitch through his ears. As for finishing jobs: the screeches linger for hours. Here, he has nothing to think about, but relax. Here, he may lounge on the couch, maybe help Eiji with his calculus homework, maybe watch a movie with him, listen to his crazy conspiracies, and overall, enjoy the world.

“Ash! We got another hundred on the test! Dang we’re so smart!”

Yeah, the past five weeks had probably been the best that Ash had ever experienced in his many years of being a demon. Hell, he’s came across hundreds of humans, of all ages and genders, but by far, Eiji was one to remember.

But of course, he knew that there would be the day where he would have to end this friendship that he made with the human because this: his friendship and relationship, was abnormal. He wouldn’t tell Eiji though. He would let Eiji live the next few weeks, then as quickly as possible— kill him. Ash considered doing it while Eiji suffered through one of his mental breakdowns about school, but Ash knew he didn’t want that to be his last memory. 

He knew he couldn’t live to remember the last face Eiji would make when he would deceive the black haired boy. His face would would be mixed with pain and mostly disappointment. Ash couldn’t; but he knows he should.

“Ash, come help me with this problem!” 

“Coming,” he yelled back to the boy.

…

The next morning seemed as the normal Friday routine. As Eiji didn’t have class that day, he normally spent it in the apartment doing homework or cleaning the place. First thing he does is make the coffee, then watches the morning news on channel 7. 

Ash came back to the house not long after since he never actually slept. He poured himself a severing of coffee and sat next to the other boy. 

“After work I have to go out for one of my photography assignments,” Eiji smiled, “want to come?”

Ash replied, “yeah sure. Where to?”

“The pumpkin patch.”

“Fuck that.”

Eiji laughed before getting up and pouring more coffee for himself, “I knew you’d say that. Anyways, I’ll probably won’t be back till late since I want to get some pictures of the sun setting.”

“Wow, how aesthetic,” Ash rolled his eyes, taking another sip form his coffee. “I’ll just stay here and enjoy the quiet and relaxing atmosphere that doesn’t exist when you’re here.”

“Haha, keep talking like that and I’ll bring home another pumpkin,” Eiji warned.

_I swear to God, I’ll fucking kill him if he does._

If wasn’t long after till Eiji put on his coat, said his goodbye, and left for work. Although Ash did say he was going to stay at the house, which he usually does every Friday, he knew Eiji would worry if he stayed at work too long. While Ash had learned more about Eiji as a person; Eiji had learned more about Ash. He knew when he was happy, when he was mad, when he was stressed, and when he killed. Ash never knew he, himself, was an open book. 

Because Eiji wasn’t here to scold him, Ash went back to work. 

…

“PLEASE! NO!” 

Ask killed the scream that pierced through his ears. It’s not his fault, he thinks, they did this to themselves. They knew the consequences when first making the deal, Ash is just going his end of the bargain. 

“Dad?” Ash hears the young voice behind him, but he doesn’t turn back: he knows its best not to. 

Ash quickly snaps the mans neck, lowers his head to avoid any eye contact to the victims crying child, and made way to the door. With his numb hands, he turns the knob to that led him away from the mourning child. Ash had planned to hold onto his ears, and react to the the scarring vocal memories, but he was greeted to his friend, who was waiting by his desk.

Shorter gave him a quick congrats but then led to another topic. “The boss is waiting for you.”

No, his boss wasn’t actually satan himself, but just another demon who had been in the underworld for a while and held creditability. And honestly, Ash hated the man. He was a demon for being a creep.

“Fuck,” Ash cursed. He knew what was about to be brought up and honestly, he’d rather not mentioned it all. Of course, he knew that it would end tp this, however, since he had been spending too much time in the other world with Eiji that Ash was bound to be spotted. “How long ago was that?”

Shorter frowned, “about ten minutes ago.”

_Goddamn._ Maybe he could pretend that he was still on a job. 

Fuck it. Ash went to the door, turned the knob, and headed for the main office room. 

There had never been trouble for Ash. The only times that he was called by the boss was when Ash claimed the soul of someone famous or a politician: never was this walk to the office was for a problem of his own.

He ignored the lady at the front desk who reeked of seduction, to which he could care less about, and straight for the room which his bossed worked in. “Go ahead and walk right through, Ash,” she spoke, swirling a piece of brunette hair with her finger.

He didn’t need any conformation, he thought as he waltz into the office where the heavy weighted man sat behind his desk. “Ash, glad you made it quick,” Dino greeted.

“Yea, just finished a job. Came as soon as I heard,” The blond demon spoke with no actual no concern. 

The older man grunted as he rose from his chair. “Let me make this quick._ What_ is keeping you from finishing this job?”

As expected, Ash thought. But what the fuck is he supposed to say? He can’t just admit what he’s doing! “Nothing, really. I’m just enjoying it while it lasts,” he gave the vague truth. Truly he wasn’t lying, he was enjoying it while it lasted. 

The older man gave a him a nod, easily falling for Ash’s excuse. “I don’t doubt your success. You’re hands down the best in your department, but when you do finish this job,” his tone grew dark, “I want you to report it straight to me.”

The atmosphere grew quiet asboth demons stared at each other, tension filling the room. Ash smirked, “of course.”

He turned around and headed right past the secretary who gave him the seduction wave goodbye and straight to his own office desk where shorter stood waiting. 

“How was it?”

“Bastard’s just stating the obvious,” Ash scowled as he threw himself onto his desk chair. Fuck, what was he going to do?

Shorter sighed, “man, what’s keeping you from finishing this job?” Ash knew that Shorter wasn’t the one to pry into others businesses for his own pure entertainment, so he confessed. He admitted everything, from his enjoyment while at the other world in the small apartment with Eiji. He admitted his contradicting feelings, whether he should kill the boy or not. Ash confessed it all: his actual caring feelings for the black haired boy.

His friend listened quietly as Ash went off about his predicament. Once in a while, he nodded his head, then other times, he stood still in surprised. Shorter knew his friend was in deep shit, and wished he could help— but this was something that Ash had to figure on his own. He didn’t doubt that Ash could figure it out in the end: he was one of the smartest people he knew. But a problem that sorted with feelings and emotions: this wouldn’t be easy for the blonde haired demon. 

“Okay,” Shorter finally spoke after his friend finished. “You’re screwed.”

“Well thanks, kinda one that already,” Ash growled again.

“But,” Shorter began, “I think you should tell that to the boy. See if going through all this is worth it.” 

That was a good idea, Ash thought, but no. There was no way he was going to admit that to Eiji. Ash knew he would never hear the end of it from him. He would laugh and call himself the powerful one. He knew he would claim that he, a normal boy, have conquer a deadly demon and have domesticated him. 

Eiji looked soft on the outside and was somewhat innocent, but he was just of an asshole too. 

“I’m not going to,” Ash spoke.

“Why are you making things more complicated?” Shorter retorted. _What effects does this kid have on Ash?_

“I’m not going to tell him,” Ash repeats. “Telling him will make things harder when I kill him. I am going to get this job done.”

Shorter highly doubted that. There was no way his friend was going to finish the job in the end, but there was still high high and mighty pride for his soul count that was record as the best in Hell. He knew if one missed job on Ash’s record would look irregular if spotted. Shorter knew, there really wasn’t any good solution out of it, so if Ash were to choose, it would be one where he could possibly advance from.

“Ash.”

“Shut up.” 

“Who the fuck do you think you’re—“

Ash repeated his demand again, but face filled with concern. What was going on.

“ASH!” A voice called out. Was someone summoning Ash? The voice screamed again, filled with terror. 

Ash quickly reacted, running to the door with no second guessing. Shorter was left alone in the the office after the wooden door that led to the other door slammed shut. “He’s screwed,” Shorter knew.

…

Time had flew by, Ash thought when he noticed that the sun was at a very low peak in the sky, barely noticeable on the edge of the land. At this time, Eiji would be making his way back to the apartment after his photography session, but from what Ash saw, made his sight fall black.

“ASH!” Eiji yelled again, in the arms of the offender, who only held his arm around Eiji’s neck tighter. His reacting yelp echoed through the alley way that was the main pathway back to the apartment. 

“Shut the fuck up,” helped the man to his other side, who was rummaging through Eiji’s backpack that was filled with his photography equipment. 

Eiji did stop panicking; he stopped moving all together. He knew all of this: the two men who have attempted to assault him in this alleyway that was only a few blocks from there apartment, wasn’t going to end pretty. 

He watched as Ash came towards him, the man holding him unaware of the demon’s presence. “Hurry up, man. Grab the shit and let’s go.” 

The other guy cursed back, throwing around Eiji’s homework onto the floor that Ash remembered was done the previous night before. “I think I got every-“ The man was thrown across the alley wall, head hitting the brick wall of New York. 

The one, who had held Eiji by the neck, released him, horrified by the invisible being that magically threw his friend, who’s head was repeatedly banged onto brick. His blood splattered across the wall with every connection, yet was hidden by the matching red cement. 

Eiji ran behind the metal garbage cans, terrified by the massacre that he was witnessing. He watched as his Ash toss aside the once alive man and made way to the one who had previously locked him by the neck.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME,” the man pulled a gun out, repeating shooting it to mere nothing. The man screamed again, louder than before. 

As he watched from the sidelines, he guessed that his friend had revealed himself. This must be the typical reaction that Ash must receive when showing up to finish a job, Eiji thought. He admitted, it was terrifying.

Ash shredded the man as if it were like like an everyday routine. Like when Eiji woke up in the morning and unintentionally snooze his alarm. This was what Ash was capable of. He didn’t joke around when he said he could kill Eiji. Ash really meant that he could tear him apart to the point that he couldn’t be identified. 

“Don’t think this is over,” Ash warned to the nearly dead man, “I’m going to finish this shit back in Hell.” 

Eiji turned away from the sight. Through his nineteen years of life, he had never witness a death, especially in such a brutal way. Although he was capable of blinding himself from the murder, he couldn’t censor himself from the piercing screams that the man had let out out. Slowly, the screams faded as the life from the man’s body left and went downwards to the realm that Ash called home. But, this ringing, that came from the high pitch screeches, didn’t disappear. 

_This must be what Ash brings home. _

Turning away from the wall, towards the alley way, Eiji made eye contact with the demon who wore _killer_ on his face.


	8. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look at me. I was planning on updating tomorrow but i actually finished it. wow.

This is what Ash brought home everyday, Eiji thought as he turned his sight towards the demon who stood in front of a corpse. His blonde hair that were usually tamed was scattered around, some strand covering his dark eyes. His fists cliched, blood fixated on his knuckles. Terrifying to realize, this was his job. This was what he didn’t want to admit to the oblivious boy. He was a murderer.

He didn’t realize how long he was staring. Although it seemed like Eiji was staring at the demon, he was lost in thought, staring into mid air. Ash didn’t know this, however. His friend was terrified of him seeing the truth of what he really was. Eiji would no longer allow him into the apartment willingly, nor would he let his guard down with the presence of a demon around. Ash had lost his friendship with Eiji— there would be no trust between them. All must have been torn: simply just demon and victim.

Ash couldn’t bare to see the fear in Eiji’s eyes: his dark ones that were easy to read. Of course he would be scared of him, he was covered in another man’s blood. 

He hid himself form Eiji, using hid power to become invisible. He needed to go back to his office and stay there. But what would he do afterwards? Quit the job? No, he couldn’t do that. He needed to report Eiji to his boss, Dino, right afterwards. But…

He couldn’t just kill Eiji.

But wouldn’t now be the right time? He was vulnerable, probably expecting Ash to break his neck and kill like he did with the others. 

“Ash!” The black haired boy stood up from behind the trash can and to the center of the alley. “Ash,” he yelled again. Of course Eiji was taken back by witnessing a gruesome murder, and didn’t realize at first that his friend disappeared, but he knew he was still round. He could feel him.

“Ash,” Eiji yelled again, “please come back.”

What does he mean, Ash thought. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m not scared of you, I swear.”

“You’re not scared of me?” 

Eiji quickly turned around to see Ash behind him. He finally had a closer look of his friend, capable of recognizing the small droplets of blood under his eye and some on his cheekbone.He looked gruesome, but Eiji knew him. “No, I’m not.”

Ash frowned. “You should be.”

“But I’m not.”

Eiji stood his ground. “I don’t care what you or what you’ve done. I never doubted that you could kill me,” he murmured, “but, I trust you wouldn’t.” Eiji stepped closer to Ash, who hung his head down low. 

He avoided eye contact with Eiji’s pure eyes. Compared to his, Ash’s emeralds were ugly. 

“Let’s go home.” Eiji grabbed him by the waist and led him down the alleyway, and to their apartment. 

Ash knew he could never kill Eiji. The compassion that lingered onto Ash from the smallest action that Eiji performed was strong enough to beat Ash’s pride. He would give up anything for him without any thought or conscious. 

His arm snaked around Eiji’s waist and pulled him in, both boys equally weighting on each others.He looked at Eiji. His face showed no fear, just determination to get him back to the apartment that he calls theirs. 

Hell wasn’t his home. There was no place where he could relax and sleep. There was no need for sleep, only endless work of filing papers and capturing souls. Ash had never admitted to anyone, but he enjoyed killing because in that brief five minutes, he was able to enjoy the fresh air and chilly breeze that Hell did not obtain. 

With his other hand, Eiji slips his hand into his back pocket to pull out the key to the door. He doesn’t release Ash, nor even loosen his grip; not until they made way to the kitchen when Eiji wet a towel to clean up the demon. 

They sat in silence. Unlike the absolute silence that filled the alley with fright and suspense, the aura surrounding their home filled with comfort. Even while Eiji wiped away the blood stains from Ash’s skin, they knew progress has happened. 

“I’m sorry,” Ash quietly muttered. 

Eiji continued to wipe Ash’s knuckles, letting the wet cloth soak the red blood, and ignoring the demon’s apology.

“I—“

“You don’t need to force yourself,” Eiji cut him off, “I understand.”

Eiji moved onto Ash the hand.

Ash stared at his now cleaned palm: the one that was responsible for so many lives. He felt as if his sins were lifted by this one cloth held by such a remarkable force. He felt thankful for his savior. 

After Eiji finished with his other hand, he went to the kitchen sink to soak and ring the cloth in more water. After the excess was no longer pink, due to the mixture of water and blood, he began to wash Ash’s cheek. 

There was no resistance from Ash, despite being forced to make eye contact with the boy that he rather not at the moment. The same thought ran through Eiji’s head. “Thank you for saving me.”

Ash looked away from him while Eiji dragged the damp cloth down from his cheek bone._ I thought we wanted to change the subject? _He turned his sight only to be taken back by Eiji’s wide smile. 

From the moment he had met the black haired boy, he had been different, not just by the misunderstanding of obvious reactions to the supernatural, but by his ignorant stature of witnessing a horrendous death. Despite his stature of a middle school boy, he was stubborn.

Ash gave a gentle smile, “I-“

“Stop it. Stop being so sad. Go back to being a jerk.”

_Example made, _Ash though. “So you like being bullied?” Ash smirked, leaning closer to Eiji, who was still wiping his face. “I didn’t know you were such a masochist.”

Eiji stepped back from Ash’s sudden change. He then let out a deep groan, “hmmm. Whatever. Better than you being such a sap.”

The cloth was thrown to into the kitchen sink after Ash’s face was clean. It wasn’t till now that Eiji soaked in everything. His knees slowly began to tumble in exhaustion. Preparing to fall over, he made way towards the couch and threw himself on. 

The bloodstained shirt followed the cloth in the sink and Ash watched as his friend lying in thought. Joining him on the couch, he brought it up again. 

His emerald eyes met with the dark, yet so innocent ones. Eiji sat up from his lying position and allowed Ash to sit down. After sitting down, Ash wrapped his arm around Eiji and pulled him closer.

The moment was was weird— to simply describe it according to Ash. Never would he had thought that he would be here, many weeks later, holding onto the victim with passion, not his neck to snap. For what was supposed to be a five minute job to be led to Ash’s life changing, despite it going on for an inhuman lifetime. 

For this time, Ash ignored Eiji.

“Eiji,” Ash made sure his tone didn’t sound at all soft, “I don’t want you to die.”

Smiling back, Eiji retorted, “I don’t either.”

_Asshole,_ Ash smiled. “I care about you.” He finally said it.

But it didn’t matter whether Ash said it or not, “I already know.” 

As the TV screen flashed through their dark apartment, both boys held onto each other, pushing all burdens and problems aside— for now.


	9. ( A Halloween special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's halloween my dudes. Originally this was going to be like 200 words but then I wrote middle school boys and then my fingers vigorously wrote all of this in 30 minutes in one go. Like literally just wrote this in 30 minutes. Im impressed with myself.

**Ding Dong**

“Eiji, get the door this time, I swear I fucking can’t anymore.”

The black haired boy rose from the couch that was shared with Ash as they watched a scary movie on Halloween night with a huge bowl of popcorn and M&Ms.

Like said before, Ash had been around for ages and has heard of this Holiday, but had not actually experienced the said day. He understood the concept, which he exclaimed was stupid, but also believed was ridiculous.

_“They dress up as monsters?” Ash repeats._

_“And other stuff.”_

_“There are others like you?”_

_Eiji looked at Ash with confusion, “Like me?”_

_“Yeah, with stupid fucking superstitions?”_

The apartment complex they lived in had many families staying, leading to many children trick or treating through every floor. At first, Ash was fine with the door bell ringing and seeing some little kid dressed as cowboy or some Pokemon, but this was the hundredth time they had to pause their movie, and Ash was close to combusting.

Eiji opened the door to reveal three middle school boys.

. . .

“Are you going to give us the candy or what?”

Eiji hesitated, “Erm, you didn’t say trick or treat?” His hand was practically shaking in the bowl of candy he held.

The boy to the far left smelt scoffed, “The fuck do you think we are? 5?”

_Oh my god, what do I do?_

“Are you going to give us the candy, dumb ass?”The other rose his voice.

“What the fuck did I just hear?”

He jolted at the booming voice behind him. After turning, he noticed Ash look beyond pissed.

_He combusted._

He could practically see the dark energy radiate off the demon’s boy, yet he held his face straight. Eiji knew this all to well. Usually when Ash got like this, he would act like he’s sane, but he was just playing with his food.

Ash’s eye quickly observed all three boys costumes. “The fuck are you supposed to be?”

“We’re demons. Duh.” One of the boys retorted while the others snickered. “It’s pretty fucking obvious.”

“Really,” Ash smiled. “I couldn’t tell.”

He’s going to kill them, Eiji thought, sweating. “Ash, let’s just give them candy and we could-“

“They aren’t getting shit,” Ash growled.

“What the fuck? Give us candy.”

Ash grabbed Eiji’s shoulder to push him back away from the door way before slamming it in the middle schoolers’ faces.

“Ash?” Eiji worried as he heard the door being kicked continuously.

The demon smiled, “Don’t worry. Go back to the movie.”

“Ash-“

He disappeared.

No no no no, Eiji turned back to the door to stop his friend, but was too late. The sound of middle school boys screaming bloody murder behind the door scared Eiji to even reveal what Ash was doing to the kids. He wouldn’t kill them…

“MONSTER!”

Shit, he done it before.

A loud thud hit the door causing Eiji to quickly back away from it. That sounded much like a body.

“Ash,” Eiji’s voice shook as he tried to yell form behind the door, “Don’t kill them.”  
The door swung open. Ash, who still wore his smile, held three different candy bags.

. . .

“What did you do?”

“Nothing~”

He analyzed the demon’s body. His hair wasn’t messed up, nor was there any blood on his body. But then again, he was a professional.

Ash threw away his smile, “No Eiji, I did not kill the kids.”

They went back to their movie, this time not being interrupted by the knocking trick or treaters as Eiji hung a sign, cautious that Ash doesn’t pull another stunt. They munched on the boys’ treats that they piled up.

“Popcorn ball?” Ash offered.

“Ooh Thanks!”

The room filled with sappy horror movie screams as they each took a bite out of the stolen popcorn balls.

It was hard for him to focus on the cliche movie going on however. What did Ash do to those kids?

A knock on their door interrupted the movie again. “COME ON!” Ash yelled before getting up.

“No,” Eiji stopped Ash, “I’ll get the door.”

Ash sat back down and took a bite out of his popcorn ball.

Eiji made his way to the door that held an obvious ‘do not disturb’ sign. He fixed a smile and then answered the door. “Hello?”

Behind the door stood a mother and the middle school boys standing behind them.

_What did Ash do?!_

“Hi, we’re from the apartment’s down from floor two, our sons came running from your room screaming about a prank being done on them.”

“No mom,” one of the boys cried, “it wasn’t a prank. It was real!”

“Johnny,” the mother turned with a face.

“Mom, he appeared out of nowhere. He was in the apartment after he closed the door and then he came from behind us.”

The other boy began too, “yeah! Then he made us float all to the ceiling and then-“

All the boys began to scream when Ash came to the door.

“What’s going on,” he acted innocent.

The mother sighed, “my son’s said that you pranked them. I just want to know what you did to make them come back crying.”

The air in the apartment’s forth floor grew dark. “Nothing,” he smirked.

Her eyes fixated on nothing, but were still. Her structure stiffened up and her face grew soft. “Okay.” She turned slowly, “come on boys,” she spoke slowly, “let’s go.”

“But mom!” The boys complained.

She ignored them and continued walking straight. Eiji swore it was as if someone were controlling her…

“Ash, what are you doing?” Eiji yelled.

Ash ignored Eiji and stared at the boys who still stood infant of their door. “If I see you boys open this floor again, I will kill you.”

The boys quickly ran away again, crying back to their floor.

Again, Ash closed the door behind him. Ash looked at EIji who gave him a stern disappointed look.

“Happy Halloween,” Ash shrugged.


	10. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this update :0

“Welcome back, man. How’s your short and loving leave?”

Ash scoffed, throwing himself onto his desk chair and began to work. He knew his friend’s greeting was sarcastic. Last time he was here, he was running out the door, leaving Shorter wondering. His friend probably was only curious about what had happened.

Shorter frowned, “come on, obviously everything is fine with your friend if you decided to take three days off. And if you aren’t aware, but you never missed a day in your 150 years working here.”

_Wow, has it been that long?_

Ash continued to ignore his friend. He pulled out the file that he was previously reading before the whole Eiji ordeal happened. The victim should be happy, he had gotten three extra days of living. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see his friend still standing and waiting for a answer. “What made you miss three days of work?”

Ash stopped reading the page, but did not move his sight away from it. 

A few days ago

It was a flashing light from the television that had woke Ash, who was lying on the couch. He let out a slight curse as he realized the electronic was quite loud. With the lights out, most of his other senses had increased. The demon found the remote on the coffee table and had tried to reach out for it , but the slight weight on his waist held him down, so he quit attemptingto not wake the boy up.

Eiji was considerably a very heavy sleeper. Seriously, he could sleep out on the street of the lively New York night, and he wouldn’t even stir. He continued to sleep through the loud and bright Tv with his head resting on the waist of his friend. 

A lot had happened only a few hours ago. Eiji had witness his true identify; a massive and brutal murder. The men who had held him down and rummaged through his bag were slaughter right in fort this eyes. The demon; whom he called, wore their blood with eyes that held to sympathy. He endured so much, yet didn’t say much about it. Ash knew there was a lot to say about what he witnessed, yet, he held it in. He held it in because he knewAsh would appreciate it. Eiji deserved to sleep through the pain.

The demon watched as the Eiji continued to sleep, with a small smile worn. Whether he was awake or not, he always wore the innocent look. The boy was strong, despite looking so frail. 

Gliding through the locks of black, Ash’s hand ran through Eiji’s hair. Soft and silky, Ash thought. There was never a moment to appreciate the texture of soft hair. In this moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the smile that grew on the sleeping boys face. 

There were times when Ash’s hands were found in the hair of his victims. They would scream as they were dragged away from their hiding place before getting their heads snapped. Their bodies would fall limp with their eyes resting open. 

These hands were for murder, not for comfort. 

There was a tug that brought Ash out of his depressive state. He looked down again at the boy who’s grip around Ash gotten tighter. His head snugged closer to Ash’s waist.

Ash swallowed at the sight— the sight of the sleeping boy so close to him.

_What the hell? _

He felt as if his heart was beating out his chest and the blood rise up to his face. The urge to get up and splash his face with water grew as he felt hotter. What was this feeling and why do it feel heavy? There’s no way he could be sick; that would be impossible for a demon. Or maybe it was the heat. It was hot.

Ash looked outside the window near him but realized he couldn’t as the cold fog blinded the glass.

Okay, so it wasn’t the cold, Ash thought. Then maybe?

_So much for a high IQ. _Why would he be feeling this hot? 

…

Ash looked at the sleeping boy again, feeling his heart race again. He understood. This was all caused by the the one who summoned his months ago. Ash actually fell in love with Eiji. 

Rather than feeling accomplished and happy, Ash was the complete opposite. He had almost thrown the boy off of him so he could run back to work and avoid Eiji, but he kept himself straight. 

He cared about Eiji. He finally admit that: to himself and to him. He had already confirmed that he would not be killing Eiji. Scratch that problem out too. Now what? Add: _Admit your romantic feelings? _This was way too much. _Way too much._

Eiji stirred again in his lap. 

“Oh my god.”

There shouldn’t be a single ounce of love in him. He was a demon. If anything, there should be pounds of lust and temptation, not the counter punch. But then, why was he feeling this? What was he going to do? Hold this in for the rest of his life? Pretend it doesn’t exist. Now that was a sadistic move. 

Should he ignore the boy? Disappear to his work an never some back? What was he supposed to do? Unless he got the job done, he would never stop hearing the calls that Eiji would give at work. Eiji was stubborn, he would probably summon him back. Maybe he could give the job to someone else? But he doesn’t want him to be-

“Ash?” 

Ash looked down to his waist where the culprit to his problem lied awake. “Ash, what’s wrong?”

His blood rose again to his cheeks. He never realized how cute this friend looked first thing in the morning. From running his hands through his hair, Eiji’s usual style was out of place. His dark yet so innocent eyes dragged a little with tiredness and his cheeks looked slightly flushed. 

“Oh my god.”

Eiji looked at Ash with narrow eyes. “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ash grunted. He couldn’t admit this now or to anyone. 

“Fine then, stop moving so much,” Eiji grunted back. His black bed head rested back onto the demon’s waist and fell back asleep. 

Damn, he loved his personality too.

Despite the cliche of saying, “he’s different,” Eiji was truly something else. Through his many years working, meeting many people before killing them, everyone reacted the same way. It took more than a century to find someone: Eiji, who found entertainment and company towards a demon. 

Now, Ash admits, despite his pride being centered through his job, he did try to get the boy to kill himself. He tortured the boy. He followed him everywhere, he kept him up for a week straight. He would whisper in his ear during class. Nothing would bother Eiji. Of course, Ash was positive that he would in the end, kill the boy with his tactics that had always worked. Ash never had to put his hands on his victims, unlike other demons. He was never the one to push them into moving cars or out of a window. Ash had considered it, however, he felt Eiji would probably just get up and brush off the dust from his clothes.

Like was said before, Eiji was different. He had his moments where he was brave and moments when he wasn’t. There were times where Eiji wouldn’t do much, but the beauty of the human world radiated from his body. Ash has never been jealous of the human— Never. But watching Eiji, with his camera in his hand, made Ash for a second, envy him. 

Eiji was positive; saw the beauty of the world, unlike Ash. With the photos he creates, Eiji is capable to make the world that Ash finds so disgusting to beautiful colors that Ash found so mesmerizing. He had what Ash could never: freedom. 

Though the few months that he had spent with Eiji, Ash had experienced so much. He never understood the hype of food, though demons could live without eating or drinking. Ash enjoyed the coffee shop trips before calculus classes. He enjoyed the walks in the morning to the university and back. With each walk, they always brought up a new topic, whether it was politics or the lady next door.

The demon loved his dark eyes. As a demon, he’s attracted by the darkness, yet his were so dark, they reflected back bright. They radiated with every expression. When he was frustrated or excited, they also gave off light. 

Gladly, the boy was asleep as he would never admit the light that came off when he would ask him about the supernatural conspiracies and theories. 

_Click._

_“What are you doing?” Ash, who was sitting on the kitchen table, moved his focus from the file to his friend holding a camera._

_“It worked!” Eiji jumped up._

_Ash looked at him with confusion, “what worked?” The camera was then pushed to his face where he viewed the picture that Eiji had taken. _

_It was of him._

_“Okay and you’re excited because?”_

_“Because I thought that maybe you wouldn’t show up in it,” Eiji took another picture._

_Ash looked at him gain with unamusment. “Now why wouldn’t I?”_

_“Well it doesn’t work on vampires—“_

_“Do I look like a vampire?”_

_He would be caught off guard by Eiji’s laugh, despite Ash’s grumpiness. Ash rolled his eyes and let out a huff. He knew Eiji enjoyed his irritated expressions, yet he always gave him what he wanted. _

_An arm wrapped around Ash’s neck. “What are you doing?” _

_“Smile” Eiji laughed with his phone on the camera selfie mode. _

_Ash gave another annoyed look for Eiji’s photo. _

Ash remembered looking at the photo and noticing the small redness on his cheeks. It was the close proximity that had him so flushed. He was mesmerized by the laugh that Eiji gave. It’s always the same one that he gives after asking about Ash’s species. No one laughed about Ash’s kind, except Eiji.

Ash loved it.

_“But I’m not supposed to love you,” _Ash quietly let out.

The demons hand played with Eiji’s hair again. For now, he’ll enjoy the intimate moment until his friend fully woke up and realized he had calculus homework. Ash knew that he would never tell him his true feelings. This one moment will be for Ash— and only him.

…

“Yo Ash. What hell happened that made you miss work?”

Ash realized that he had been staring at the page the whole time without actually reading a single word. HE just starred at the page, blankly.

He would never admit that night to anyone, not even his best friend. That night would be saved for him.

“Nothing.”


	11. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANother chapter that i put effort in. LEts all pray that i do good on my presentation today!!

“Let me remind you all, there will be a test on this next class. Please come to class with a scantron and no. 2 pencil. I will not accept any pens. Black, blue, none. This is a college class— I don’t understand why I have to say this every time. Don’t come to my office hours and complain why you have a zero on the test. Good luck with your studying. I’ll see you next time.”

The room filled with the sounds of stressed students packing their stuff. Many were talking to the persons next to them, asking about the quiz while others shot straight for the door. This was normal of course: the calculus class was ridiculous by an unanimous decision. The teacher would have quizzes worth hundreds of points on lessons that were taught two days prior. Then he would have tests worth even near the end of the section; only giving two days to announce that everyone needed to study for a month worth of lessons. 

It was ridiculous, and honestly, Eiji was so close to withdrawing the class. He considered falling behind on credits and spending more money on staying for a extra semester, but then he met an angel, of course.

“Pack up so we can go,” Ash said.

The comparison was reasonable…

Inserting an AirPod into his ear to act as if he were on the phone, he retorted back. “Be patient.”

The demon rolled his eyes and leaned right back against the wall. His friend knew that he got tired of class lectures as much as he did. Eiji insisted that he could stay home, but Ash then complained that he was clumsy and might die without him.

Oh how the tables have turned. He knew way before Ash confessed that the demon would never kill him. From the second day, Eiji knew he wasn’t going to easily go down. Call him the demon tamer, cause he really conquered Ash. 

What he didn’t expect at all were to have the pang of love for the demon. Eiji was scared. He didn’t want to go to hell. But then again, considering the whole fiasco with the summoning demon thing and becoming friends with him, he was on the edge of going to heaven or hell. Falling involve with a demon? Immediately to Hell. 

He watched Ash as he continued to lean against the wall. He was beautiful— which Eiji immediately recognized when first meeting him. He resembled an Angel: with soft-young appearance. With a closer glance to him, he had these glowing emerald green eyes that were far more superior than his plain dark ones. Once he opened his mouth however, he was as rude as a demon should be. But the closer he got to him as the weeks past by, Eiji understood that he was playing his role. Ash was caring and enjoyed the human world, despite all the disagreement he made. Eiji enjoyed taking the demon to new places to introduce the foreigner to the sweets that New York was known for. Although he did not have much to offer, Eiji gave all that he could give.

Throwing his bag behind his back, Eiji made his way to the exit where Ash followed behind him. He always stood right behind him when he was meant to be unseen. At first I was something to get used to, having someone follow behind that to everyone else was unseen. There were times where Eiji turned behind to see if the demon was still following him, but he realized it looked weird to be turning around at nothing so constantly. There were other times when Ash would walk right besides him, to which Eiji realized that the demon was present to the world. The black haired boy realized the pattern, especially at this moment when walking out of the math building.

Ash picked his pace up to walk besides the boy. Eiji knew he was visible to the world— there were people looking at him as if he were the most beautiful person they saw. People from his side view made obvious second glances at his friend besides him, whispering to the person besides them about him. 

Although it took time, Eiji got used to it. It was worth it too. He loved Ash and if this were what he had to deal with to be with the demon, then he would take it. 

Eiji purposely bumped into Ash, shoulder brushing against his. Ash had the habit of purposely agitating him, so it was fair for them to only do the same. Ash responded back by bumping him back with the same force. 

Again, he bumped into the demon, slightly a little harder. “Whoops, clumsy me.” Eiji laughed before peering over at Ash. 

Emerald narrowed eyes with a smile— small rosy cheeks that looked down upon him. The breezy late morning that stood in the background to this decorative frame that made Eiji wish he had his camera with him. 

Eiji looked down, realizing that he stared at the demon for too long. If he keeps it up, Ash would begin a never-ending taunting. 

Ash was thinking the same, expect vice versa. Eiji would never let this go. He would claim himself the all-mighty powerful being who’s slayed a demon. He knew he was staring at the boy with passionate emphasis, but he couldn’t help but look down at his smiling friend who was intentionally trying to pester him. He was like a puppy— or a kitten. 

The two boys went straight back to the house as Eiji needed to begin his studying for the upcoming calculus test that was obviously needing two weeks to do. 

At first, Eiji felt fine: he has Ash in case he needed help. But then his negative thoughts came swarming in. He couldn’t expect Ash to help him for everything. He needed to be capable of doing something on his own. Hence, he decided he would prove his worthiness and pass the test on his own.

"I don’t know why he’s so stressed out,” Ash thought, “I’m willing to do it for him.”

It was obvious that math was not suited for Eiji. He was basically failing the class before he summoned the demon to do angel work. But, he admired the effort that his friend was making. 

After many hours of studying and five ten-minute breaks, Eiji was exhausted. So far he had gone through a quarter of lessons that were expected on the test and, if he did the math right, had another three-quarters left. At this moment he realized that they had no milk for tomorrows coffee. 

There were options: he could take this moment to get a break that was exceedingly longer than five minutes, then probably get distracted and loose his learning mood or—

“Ash!” Eiji yelled out. 

A yell from the kitchen retorted back a _what_.

“Can you go get milk?

Eiji chuckled as he heard the groan from his room. While Ash was complaining now, he would be complaining more when finding out they couldn’t have coffee in the morning. 

The front door slam, indicating that Ash had left to probably the liquor store passed the alley and across the street. It was much more closer than the grocery store and less expensive. 

Moving back to the paper in front of him, Eiji attempted to continue the question that he had previously been working on. 

“d over d times x with e to the power and cosine of x. Err how do I do this?” Eiji threw his pencil on the desk, then watched it roll and fall onto the floor. “Maybe I should take another break?”

Scooting his chair out, Eiji got up and headed to the kitchen to begin his next five-minute break. Maybe after a drink of water, he would clear is head a bit. Maybe by the time he finished his break, Ash would be back? 

Eiji concluded: he will not continue studying until Ash has gotten back. 

He took a sip of his water and placed it on the counter. For the mean time, he checked his phone onto the news. The room was quiet, far more quiet than with Ash was around. It wasn’t like Ash was a super loud person, but it was that presence that Eiji appreciated. But the apartment was silent— so silent that he heard the sound of glass.

Eiji looked up from his phone to where the silent sound came from; just a quick peer. However, what he didn’t expect was his glass cup tipped over with the water spilling out on the counter. Rapidly, Eiji grabbed a towel to clean the mess that he had not expected. How was it that his glass cup spilled onto marble counters and only make the sound of a small water drop? 

His phone that was set to his side was then thrown across from the kitchen to the living room and onto the couch. 

His phone, out of nowhere, flew to the couch— by itself…

Eiji knew what this was. 

“GHOST!” Eiji yelled out before running out of the kitchen and towards his room. As he dashed out, the lamp that stood by the hallway fell (by itself). With quick thinking, Eiji hurdled over it, not even looking back but focused on hiding till Ash came back.

Right as he made it to his bedroom, the door shut itself, leaving Eiji stuck in the hallway. “No, please open!” The door did not open. 

This wasn’t unordinary to Eiji: he’s seen many horror movies to know what not to do. For starters, he wasn’t going to waste his time trying to open a door that everyone knew wasn’t going to open at all. 

Eiji turned around from his bedroom and back to the living room. He wasn’t even going to try the front door; he knows it’s not going to open. 

He needed to waste time without getting hurt or dying so Ash could get back.

Hold the fuck up.

“ASH! COME BACK” Eiji whined. “I told you! They existed! You need to be here!”

Of course this would happen when he wasn’t at the apartment. This was real evidence and proof that other supernatural creatures existed. The demon had always been ignorant that he was the only non-human monster thing that existed, but Eiji swore that he was wrong.

“I was right!!” 

The couch tipped over besides him and the news papers on the coffee table flew around the room. 

Forget that, Ash needed to get here quick.

Eiji ran back back again to his bedroom to see if the door would open. Really, he was just running around the house to spare time. 

Why would the ghost begin doing this when Ash left? Was it his skeptic personality that scared him or maybe it was because Ash was a demon. Demon vs. Ghost: who would win. Well duh, a demon would instantly win. A ghost was just a lost soul and if Eiji would specifically remember, Ash’s job was to collect them. So maybe the ghost was scared of Ash?

Eiji ducked at the plastic cereal bowl that was thrown from down the hallway. Why was it after him though?

A rush of relief flew form the bottom of his feet and to his chest as he heard the front door open. “Eiji, what the hell happened?”

“ASH!” Eiji ran back to the living room where Ash stood with two gallons of milk in his hands. “There’s a ghost!”

The demon looked down with an unamused look, “a ghost?”

“Yeah!” 

“Eiji, for the millionth time, they don’t exist!”

“No I swear! It tipped my water, and it tipped the couch over! It locked the doors and it— it also knocked the lamp over! It threw a bowl at my head!”

Ash was still not persuaded. Scanning the room, he noticed how much of a mess it was. There was no reason for Eiji to do this, unless it was a prank, which Eiji was notorious to do. 

“Yeahhh, no,” he made his way to the refrigerator to put the milk away before they warmed up. He noticed the spilt water on the counter, but ignored it. Ash ducked down to put the milk in before closing the fridge door. There he noticed, the spilt cup was turned right side up with the water gone. 

He went back to living room to find everything tipped over and thrown on the floor in their right places. The lamp was no longer tipped over and the couch was in the place where it should. The papers that were once scattered were now nicely placed on the coffee table. 

“Eiji get behind me,” Ash warned. 

Without being told twice, Eiji attached himself like a lost puppy. Something was completely off is Ash is this serious. 

At first, he didn’t think the ghost was all that much of a threat— a demon could probably handle it with the snap of a finger. But Ash’s face wore his serious face, meaning that this was not just nothing.

Slowly, Ash scanned the house with Eiji right behind me. Peering over Ash’s shoulder, Eiji stayed close to him. There was nothing in the living room, nor the restroom or the guest bedroom. Together, they slowly walked to the last room: Eiji’s room. 

The plastic cereal bowl still lied on the floor next to the closed door. Turning the knob, the door unlocked and opened it slowly, despite the many times that Eiji tried to open it. Peering his head through a crack, Ash scanned the room. 

“Sup.”

Ash kicked the door open, “what the hell?”

Sitting at Eiji’s desk and looking through his papers was indeed a demon: Shorter. “What even is this?” The demon looked through the problems, “How do you even solve these?”

“Ash, who is he?” Eiji looked over the demon’s shoulder to look at the unfamiliar man in his room. 

He was far different from Ash. Unlike having the appearance of an angel like Ash did, he actually fit the look of a demon. He had wild purple hair and piercings on his face. 

Ash rolled his eyes at the non-threat. “It’s my coworker.”

“Damn, I’ve been degraded.” 

The other demon stood up fromthe chair and moved Ash to the side. “Nice to meet you, Eiji,” he waved his hand, “I’m Ash’s _friend_ from work: Shorter. I’ve heard so much about you that I just had to come to see why he’s been spending so much time with.”

Ash growled at his purple haired friend, “Shorter,” he warned.

“Honestly, man, I see why you spend so much time here. It’s so nice and warm. Like a nice warm; not a fiery hell warm.”

They all walked back to the living room as Shorter threw himself onto the couch. “It’s so nice here!” 

“Well that’s nice, but you need to leave.”

Shorter sat up, his playful mood changing to a serious dementor, “I also came to talk. They came here us from here.”

_Who is they? _Eiji thought. Did Ash have people higher than him? Could he get in trouble for this? 

Ash sighed before telling Eiji to go back to his room. He didn’t want to go to his room. He wanted to hear what was going on. Was Ash in trouble? All because of him? Rather than going to his room, he betrayed his friend and went to the guest room that stood closer to the living room and gave better access to listen. Pressing his ear close to the door, he listened to the two demon’s conversations. 

Shorter sat still on the couch as both demons were alone in the living room. Ash leaned against the wall with his arms cross over each other. “What do you want to say?”

Ash knew exactly what his friend was going to say. He was an outgoing guy, but he knew when to be serious.

Taking a breath, Shorter confessed, “This needs to end.”


	12. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go!

_Taking a short breath, Shorter confessed, “This needs to end.”_

Ash knew this were to be expected. His purple haired friend cared for him. Through these many weeks, he only listened to him vent his many problems, without say much the situation. This was to be expected: something he didn’t want to hear, yet was prepared to fight back.

_“This needs to end.”_

Never had he felt words piece his heart. This pain engulfed him, leaving him breathless as his ear rested against the door. There was only silence on the other side. What was Ash going to say about that? Will he listen? Is he going to fight back?

It was fair for Eiji to say that these past weeks were meaningful to Ash, he knew that. Though it may had not been a year, many years, or centuries like Ash had lived, he knew when the demon was enjoying himself. He learned when he brought work home as he would lie on the couch with the blanket to his chin. The demon would sigh and stare at the blank screen before Eiji brought a topic up to brighten the mood. He knew when he was playful; Ash would pick on him with his sly smirk on his face. In the beginning, Eiji feared that the demon was playing his food, catching off guard before he would pounce and kill his prey. 

He knew these past few weeks were something to Ash. If not, then he would had been dead and piled with the rest of Ash’s old cases of souls by the second weeks, just like Ash had said. But here he was, ear against the wooden door, listening to the silence, waiting for Ash’s response. 

But though he was here and able to understand his friend, _why isn’t he talking back?_ His coworker just announced that their ongoing friendship needs to end. Why wasn’t he yelling back, telling him no? 

“I can’t do it.”

The demon couldn’t look up. He finally admitted it: he admitted his defeat. His centuries of perfection, his immaculate record, all destroyed. All for a boy who wanted a photo. 

“I know you couldn’t.” His friend said. 

Ash’s head sprouted up, “you can’t either.”

He was on the verge of melting down; another emotion he had never experienced before. The demon could envision as Shorter walking to this bedroom. Slowly to his bedroom. He could hear the loud shriek that Eiji would let out, screaming out with a piercing peak. He would scream his name. 

_“ASH! ASH!”_

He would stay in the kitchen and listen to him scream out to save him. 

“You can’t!”

“And why shouldn’t I?” His friend yelled back. “Look at you! You’ve been here like a tamed cat when there are jobs waiting for you. Boss is waiting for you. Listen, Ash, I’m not doing this because I hate the boy. But, Dino is curious and asking questions. He’s going to come here and finish the job himself if this goes on any longer.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Ash spat out. His blood boiled. He held his fire in.

“Ash, its too late for that!”

“Shorter, I can’t!” Ash yelled back. “I can’t,” his voice lowers, I can’t let you. I love him.”

Shorter stands there, no where near stunned. His friend was beyond the point of no returned. He was no longer the Ash that he knew; this was not a demon speaking. “Are you serious?” 

He was as serious as he could be: never had he ever experience something so meaningful to him. This job introduced him to a whole new concept; a whole new feeling. He knew his friend wasn’t coming at him with animosity or disappointment, Ash himself was taken back by his new appearance. “Yeah, I am.”

His friend nodded his purple head, “and what do you plan on doing?”

“Tell Dino it didn’t work out.” 

His friend nodded again. “Out with your perfect record? All for him?”

If Ash were to go back a few weeks, he would have laughed and killed Eiji on the spot to prove his point. His record; his large count of souls from perfect cases that he done, were his pride; his prize possession. He polished it as if it were his everything. Never would he ever throw everything away for some person, let alone a boy. A boy that he loved… This one boy who suddenly stood out.

“Absolutely.”

_“Absolutely.”_

Did he hear that right? Did Eiji hear right, or was it the door that muffled the sounds. He didn’t overhear Ash’s confession; he’s hallucinating. He’s going insane. Today was insane, all of this is messing with his head._ There are demons in my room; they are messing with my head._

_He said, “I love you.” _Eiji couldn’t believe it. There was no way.— He said he would throw everything away, for him. 

What did Eiji do to make Ash turn to a whole new person? What did he do special to make a demon grow soft? All the emotions ran through his body as his ear continued to be pressed against the wood of the door. 

Shorter grew stiff. He could practically hear the presence of someone by the door— Eiji must have been listening the whole time, he thought. He looked back at his blonde friend, who was swallowing in his own pity.

He felt bad for his friend. No one expected this to happen. But then again, he had never seen Ash with such a personality. He was known in the office to be intimidating. A demon with the face of an angel. The blonde never wore a smile on his face, but a smirk with pure evil in it. 

But he knew him and all of it were just a hidden mask to hide the pure boredom that he had for his job. After centuries of doing the same thing, it got boring, Shorter knew this personally. This was the first time where Ash showed up to the office with this pure bliss written on his face. Shorter knew his friend shouldn’t be getting so close to one of the clients, but he couldn’t help but feel happy for his friend. 

Shorter prepared to leave as he made his way towards the door that led him back to work. He knew it was time to let the other half speak about the predicament. As much as he wanted to be around to hear, he knew it was none of his business. “Ash,” he began, “let me know after to discuss this with Eiji.”

His blonde head shot up, “I’m not telling him.”

Seriously, right when he’s about to leave, Ash has to start something else?

“And why not?” Shorter turned away from the door and towards his serious friend.

“Because, he doesn’t need to know.”

Doesn’t need to know? Shorter was practically ready to grab his friend by the neck and give him a shake; to put it into his thick skull that he’s wrong. But he didn’t. He kept his cool stature behind his black shades. 

“You know, man, you can’t just keep everything to yourself. He deserves to know.” 

“No he doesn’t.”

“Dude—“

“Shorter, do you remember what we are?” Ash shouted. “We’re demons! Monsters! He’s human.” The crack in his voice lingered through the house, through the halls and through the wooden door that Eiji listened through. “We can’t be together.”

A set of warm arms engulfed his cold body. In shock, Ash turned his head to find black hair in between the nape of his neck. “And why not?”

There was the sound of a door shutting. They were now alone in the apartment; their apartment. 

He didn’t go to the bedroom like a told— he listened to everything he had to say. There were these contradicting thoughts that rushed through Ash’s head; he heard, but he heard. 

There was this sensation to scold Eiji for thinking so irrationally, but the feeling of his breath against his bare neck drove his mind wild. “What are you thinking?” He meant for his tone to come off scolding; to hold the hierarchy of this conversation, yet his voice came off soft, obviously failing to take control. 

The demon turned his body, to now face the boy who didn’t follow his direction; the one who got them into this mess. Maybe if he faced him and got the boy away from his weakness, he’ll be able to focus more. He kept a distance from him, making sure he was at an arms distance.

Wrong— this only made him more flushed. The black haired boy stood in front of him, with the mixture of a equally flushed face and or pure seriousness. Ash imagined himself in a world where this could work; where their relationship wasn’t filled with hardship or any disturbance. 

“What’s stopping you?” 

Everything was. Before he could speak, retort Eiji didn’t give a chance, but continued to fight. But what did does he mean? 

As Eiji took a step forwards, breaking that space that Ash created, the demon stepped back, “Eiji?”

“Don’t act like I didn’t hear you. I heard you say it,” Eiji smiled. 

“Like hell, I did. Why would I ever,” Ash looked away in denial. 

The boy step forward to Ash, so close with his eyes up to his chin, “I heard you say it, Ash.” “Say it again.”

Eiji was teasing him; taking advantage of Ash’s off guarding position at the moment. He was practically the demon in the room. 

Ash let out a growl to fend himself, to show that he was more stable than he was letting gout. He felt as his back hit the wall, leaving him even more vulnerable. He looked down at the boy, who wore a bright smile, to which he knew had hidden meaning behind it— of course Ash knew his true intentions. 

“It’s okay. I love you too.”

Ash wanted to hold him; to grab his frame and hold Eiji close to him. He could practically feel the urge in his chest and the numbest in his arms, to move them forwards and squeeze them around the boy’s torso. His mouth watered, as he just wanted to press his lips against the boy who stood in front of him— so close… tempting him.

But he can’t. 

“Eiji…” the demon ignored his desires to acknowledge that was truly the problem that was held between them. “You know you can’t.”

Silence filled the void of empty living room. He watched as the smile that plastered Eiji’s face a moment ago falter. “Before you start making decisions for me, you should ask me how I feel. Why should I suffer for something that I can’t even have a say in for?”

Ash stood still as Eiji went on. 

“You always keep things to yourself; solve things by yourself. Stopping leaving me out and let me in!”

“Eiji, I’m just doing what’s best for you—”

“Well stop it,” Eiji yelled. “Let me make my own decisions.”

His voice echoed through the room. “I want this and so do you. Stop being so cruel to yourself and let me in…”

Guilt. Ash felt guilty of this situation. Eiji wasn’t wrong, neither was Shorter. Ash allowed himself to give up to the temptation. His cold, yet so numb, hand lifted up automatically to the black haired boys head and pulled him into his chest. It felt so good, Ash thought. This was what he wanted; needed. The feeling of Eiji’s heart beating so fast— Ash had never experienced something so life like that. “I’m sorry,” Ash whispered. 

Arms wrapped around the demons torso as Eiji mulled himself closer. “I love you.”

This was it: there was no going back now. “I love you,” Ash said.

They stood there, in the living room against the wall to the kitchen. One problem: completed. Now the others… 

“What are we going to do now?”

At first, Ash was going to confirm with Dino that we would not completing the task, but moving on to another. He told this to Eiji, who stood there with his head up as he continued to hold onto the demon. Eiji nodded his head as he understood Ash’s stance. 

“I’ll tell Dino that I won’t be finishing this job. It might be hard since now I won’t be spending so much time here,” Ash admitted. 

The house would be more empty… well there was a toll to their situation, but if that meant that the problem would be solved and they would be together occasionally, then Eiji concluded that it was fair. 

“And your record?”

“Don’t worry about my record,” Ash reassured Eiji. 

He looked down to see Eiji with a pissed off look.

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s a habit.”

Eiji’s smile again fell a bit. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.”

“Whatever,” Eiji replied. Turning his head towards the window, he admired the view of the sun setting. Most of the day, he realized, was spent on studying his calculus test, which he again realized, needed to get back to. 

“Ash, I need to study.” He began to pull away, but was immediately pulled back in. 

The demon huffed, “I’m going to help you on the test, so you can take a break.”

As he told him he had basically been on a break for the past hour, the demon ignored him as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the boy and threw him on the couch before sitting next to him and turning the TV on that was already put on the movie channel. “You need to stop worrying so much, you elderly man.”

“HM? I thought I was a child?” Eiji rolled from his stomach to his back. 

Ash turned the volume up on the TV, attempting to mute out the boy, “nah, you’re a cranky old man.”

Eiji pulled himself up to lay his head onto Eiji’s lap; just like last time. 

Ash felt this similar position. This position where he realized everything. He remembered the way his hands flowed through his black hair and—

“”That feels gr8,” Eiji smiled.

Looking down, he realized that’s hands automatically done the procedure of moving though Eiji’s hair. But he didn’t stop. He continued to play with the boy’s hair before indulging in the moment as the TV light filled the room. 

_“What are we going to do now?”_

_“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.”_

Ash knew everything would work out. It always did. Through the many centuries that he worked in Hell, he had never had a problem. One predicament should easily be solved. 

“No.” He heard as he stood in the office of his superior. “You will not quit this job. You better be back in this office by Friday with his soul on my desk, or else!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four assigned essays due for the next two weeks. Im fucked. i got two appoitments today to see a writing tutor and an academicc concilor because of my university application. im ready to die


	13. Short #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but I don't think I will be able to update the next chapter probably till next week. Not only do I have a shit ton of work and finals coming up, but these next few chapters are tricky to write.

“This needs to end.”

“I can’t do it,” the blonde demon admitted. “You can’t either! You can’t!”

The other demon retorted back angrily, “and why shouldn’t I?”

Before Shorter could continue, a bright warming light lit the room. It were as if the demons could hear the sound of trumpetsand a singing voice from the clouds. As the lights began to dimmer, the sight of a young scrawny boy began to appear. He had wings on his back, with the whitest feathersthat absorbed the light. He wore what looked to be a silky gown and a halo above his head. “Everyone, lets all calm down and settle this quietly.

The two demons looked at the uninvited boy with disgust.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt, but I am Eiji’s guardian Angel, Sin—“

“Ew. Kill it.”


	14. Short #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not an update but i found this that i made after watching a youtube vid of a sacrifical ritual online. dont ask. im going through bitch ass finals right now and have nothing to offer with the update. buttttt i found this. unedited and bullshit. but its something. :))) about to be late to class

“Eiji, hurry up! It’s dark out and unsafe,” The blonde boy yelled out in front of the electric doors as he waited for the black haired boy.

Eiji laughed behind the cold demon with his grocery bags in his hands, “there’s no need to worry, I have you here.” 

The demon turned and faced away from his boyfriend. While he rolled his eyes at the oblivious boy’s remark, he quickly had to hide the rosy red blood that flew to his cheeks. He was right: there was no way that he would get hurt while he was around, but that didn’t mean that he was filling to get into any danger. It would be better to prevent anything.

They held hands as they made their way through the alley way and back to the apartment before Ash suddenly stopped. “Do you hear that?”

Eiji stopped in front of him, “hear what?” Ash wouldn’t try to scare his right now… right? 

But suddenly, he did hear the sound— low-dark humming, that sounded as if it came from the alley not-too-far. “Let’s go see,” Ash nudged Eiji towards the sound. 

Of course, Eiji was a bit scared at what the mysterious sound could possibly be. Rather than finding out, Eiji wanted to go make his cookies and ignore the New York shenanigans. “But Ash, what about the cookie dough?”

“It’ll be fine,” he went looking for the source, brushing off the boy who held the grocery bag with confusion. As the demon made his way towards the source, the black haired boy yelled from behind to wait up as he ran to catch up.

They turned out of the alley and into a new one. Eiji knew exactly where this was, and it wasn’t good. It was known for crime; police were always investigating this area. When first moving to the city, Eiji made sure to stick to him normal route. Anything else was deemed unsafe. 

As they turned the corner, both boys were set with the light of a warm fire. Surrounding this fire were the silhouettes of five humans, all worn with cloaks. 

Oh no, Eiji thought. That isn’t…

Written on the floor, in what could probably considered to be thick coating of some dampness, was a massive pentagram with objects at each point of the star. Five cloaked members stood at each point, carrying what seemed to be a crystal glass. 

Horror struck Eiji’s face as he nudged his boyfriend to leave, yet Ash was the opposite.

“Ash, this isn’t safe,” Eiji said as he tugged on the rim of Ash’s jacket.

“What happened to not worrying because ‘I have you here’”? 

“Ash, there’s blood on the floor.” Eiji pointed out at the dampness that he realized was crimson liquid after identifying it for a while.

Before they could continue bickering, One of the cloaked began, “this is the purest of the pure. The heart for them to eat; the blood for them to drink. Demons, we have chosen the fairest of the races, identifying the perfect selection for your pleasure.”

The cloaked went around and poured the crimson liquid into each of the crystal glasses. Eiji’s mouth dropped to the floor. He felt the urge to throw up as he watched the strangers in cloaks pick up the crystal glasses, inching it closer and closer to their mouths.

_Are they? No. They’re going drinking it! _

Fighting to keep it in, he held his mouth with his open hand as it felt like hours as the inch the glass closer and closer to their mouths.

“This is fucking stupid.” The black haired boy turned at his demon boyfriend in disbelief. Standing with no fear or disgust, Ash watched with judgement. “We don’t fucking discriminate, nor do we accept blood.”

“Demons, come forward!” They yelled out, holding the sacrifices up to the night sky.

“Okay,” Ash said.

Oh no he’s not! Eiji grabbed onto Ash’s arm as the demon was about to walk towards their ritual and do who-knows-what. “No! Please, Ash!”

“Come on, it’s not that serious.”

“Ash NO!”

“WHO’S THERE?” 

“We are,” Ash rose his hand. Eiji’s mouth flew open. Eiji held onto Ash, pleading to not step any closer to the group. But his boyfriend didn’t listen. He practically dragged Eiji to the center of the alley. “We were wondering if we can join?”

Asdfghjkl NO!

“We too are demon enthusiast. This boy here loves demons.”

“Ash, I swear to god.”

As his unaware and satanic boyfriend laughed, Eiji realized the other cloaked members begin to surround them. “Ash,” nudging on his sweater.

“Blonde hair, tall, confident: you are a perfect candidate,” a voice called from behind. 

A cloaked ran towards their direction with a glimmering reflect of a blade against a candle light. Eiji yelled out to Ash, as his boyfriend continued to act unaware. Eiji watched as the figure stop abruptly as he held the knife up high, but unable to rush it down. He was thrown against the wall, followed by all the other members. The candle lights all soared up into a massive flame, filling up the alley to look like its own mini Hell. 

“You called; I came.”

“Oh no.” Eiji knew that line.

The group watched his boyfriend in horror.

“However, I’m not willing you bargain with you all today. No. This shit that you call ritual is pathetic. We don’t give a shit about all this. We don’t care about the purity, beauty, none of that crap. Go ahead, drink that blood. Who knows where that shit came from.”

The cloaked looked at the Ash with wide eyes.”Demon…”

“Yeah, no shit I’m a demon.” 

Preparing to leave, Ash wrapped his arm around Eiji’s shoulder and made their way out of the dark alley. 

_What did I just witness…_

Eiji was terrified about what they just saw. Who’s body was that? 

“Okay, now let’s make some cookies,” Ash smiled at his exhausted boyfriend.

“You aren’t getting any.”

Looking at his boyfriend with wonder, Ash said, “What?”

“You hear me,” Eiji nudged Ash’s arm off his shoulder and lead the way back to the apartment angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will edit this short later when i have time ._. (EDIT: Its been update)


	15. Short #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not an update again. But its finals week and i just finished an essay. Now im just waiting for my partners to put in their part so i can do the conclusion. Next week for sure ill have the chapter. GOOD LUCK TO ALL STUDENTS! HOPE YOU PASS ALL YOUR FINALS AND CLASSES!

“Hey, Ash!”

Turning away the book that he held in his hand, the demon gave his attention to his boyfriend who was holding a glass of water. “What?” The demon became curious to why Eiji came walking towards him, holding his laugher in as much as possible; which he was failing as Ash could hear it coming out. “What are you doing?”

He watched as Eiji dips a finger into the cup and flicked the water towards Ash’s body. The small drops splashed onto the demon’s skin, causing a tiny burning sensation. The demon jolts at the steam that rose from the small water spot that was evaporating on his skin. “Eiji, what the fuck was that?” 

“Holy water!”

_What the Fuck?!_

In panic, Ash jumps from his spot and behind the couch where he protected himself from the liquid. “Where the hell did you get that from?! Church?!” The demon practically felt the burning fire of range. Did he really just go to a church and grab a glass of holy water? While he was there, did he also go confess his sin

_“Hello father, I confess that I have been friends with a demon for the past few months that had led to a kindling romantic relationship.”_

Oh m_y God. _

Eiji brought the glass up in triumph.“No. I made it,” he said as if he were a child showing his parents his class project. “I watched a video on how to make it. I had to download a PDF of the Bible though.”

“Why?!”

“Well, I had to recite the psalms and there were so many, so I thought ‘why not just download the whole book from the Bible and read it late for entertainment purposes.”

“NO, EIJI! I MEAN WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT,” he pointed at the simple glass container.

“Well usually things that I bring up get shut down by you!” Eiji pouted. “Things that mention about monsters and demons get shut down as stupid superstition! I thought that it wouldn’t react and that you would just call me a puritan again and then go on with the day!”

The muscle in his head felt as if it were going to pop out of his head any second. Although, Eiji did make a good point. Calming himself down by taking deep breaths, he apologized, “for next time; holy water does effect demons.”

Getting caught off guard, Ash fell back onto the couch as Eiji threw himself onto him and held him in an embrace. “And monsters?”

“Go pour out that cup before getting comfortable!”

Letting out a snarky laugh, Eiji went back to the kitchen with the cup screaming, “SUCCESS!”


	16. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe I finally updated an actual chapter! Im not on winter break and have no reason to give shitty updates...

_“No.”_

The aura surrounding the scene was dark; intimidating. The workers outside the office could feel it leaking through the walls. Though, there was no yelling— no fighting or cursing, both demons stood in utter silence. Dino stood there with superiority, as he was the head of the field, but Ash could care less about higher ups. He stood with his head up, reciprocating the same amount of effort into what would become an argument. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. There was supposed to be the happy ending. For years he busted his ass for his boss. Why the hell wasn’t he letting him? “There is no one in this office with a record like mine. I’m just asking to be let off this once,” he said as calmly as possible.

“Let me ask you something, Ash,” Dino began, “why is it that you can’t finish this one job after a century of perfection? I looked into your case: a 19 year old, Eiji Okumura.”

No: don’t say his name. Don’t ever. He felt his world spiral to hear _his_ name coming from his boss mouth. No. Don’t say his name. Say you’ll allow me to pass this job. That’s all I want to hear…

“University student, working full time in a foreign country…,” Dino listed, “that seems like the easiest job to receive.”

He couldn’t bear as his boss continued to give reasons. He held his tongue back for his dear life with his teeth that gave immense pain. The urge to let go, to lash out at Dino filled his head.

“I do not have a problem.” It was hard to say without showing his rage, Ash admitted. But he wanted to yell, jump onto his boss’s desk and snap his neck. He wanted to go home and not worry about any of this. He wanted a life where he could worry about nothing, live a life with Eiji as normal as possible. If doing this would solve his problem, he would easily do it with no other thought. 

His boss speaking brought him out of his gruesome thought. “Then why do you want to quit?”

_I love him. _

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied in monotone, “You said it yourself, he’s a student. Foreign in a country that’s filled with crime. If anything, his life is pretty shitty. Why should I put him out of his misery?”

_Disgusting._ Those nasty words had trouble leaving this mouth. The idea of ever tormenting Eiji made him sick, but just maybe, they’ll work. 

His boss repositioned himself on his desk, “well, it’s your job to take their souls. Don’t make this personal. I don’t care if it’s one job— I don’t want you skipping any. You’re a model: a model to many workers out there. End this, now.”

“Yes, sir,” Ash smirked, turning around and headed out the door. 

Walk straight, don’t turn back. Go home. Home.

“I mean it, Ash,” the boss rose his vice. “This job needs to be done by tomorrow.”

“I will,” shrugging off his boss. 

Tomorrow! What would he do now!? He needed to figure all this out by tonight…. But he couldn’t tell Eiji— not now at least. He didn’t need something extra to worry about at the moment. He wouldn’t be too excited to find out that Ash had once again hid something from him, but he should understand that he was doing it because he cared. For now, he’ll hide it…

The demon made his way slowly back to his office, then back to home with the pain on his chest.

Although the demon had left the room, that was now creepily silent,the boss was not persuaded. “Rachael,” The boss turned his chair away from the door.

Seductively, the brunette secretary came in, finger continuously twirling her hair, “yes, Mr. Golzine?” 

“Call Arthur. Send him a message to report here now.” 

Her tongue licked her red lips with excitement. “Of course, sir.”

“Morning, Ash,” the demon heard as he shut the brown door behind him. Hmm?

“Errmm,” The demon question as Eiji pulled him in tightly. “What’s the hug for?” 

Eiji looked up towards the demon, still latched onto his torso tightly “can’t I do something nice for my amazing boyfriend?” 

The possibilities were endless, and a nice gesture was not one of them. “What’s the real reason?”

How rude, Eiji thought. Disconnecting from Ash, he went to this kitchen. There was a sound of Eiji rummaging through stacks of paper, until he held a single page filled with nothing but unsolved equations. “I need help.” Ash’s eye practically twitched at the sight of the black haired boy’s wide smile that screamed, _you will._

With a sigh, Ash’s grabbed the page and led the boy to his desk to begin with the study session. 

While it seemed unusual for such a creature to be so fixated on someone like Eiji, Ash was honestly happy about being with the boy. He radiated delight and comfort; everything a demon has never experienced through their many centuries of life. Though through all of this, he could help but think of his conversation with his boss. It burned through his brain; it caused a pit in his stomach, but he could tell Eiji. Not now.

Putting his emotions aside, the demon critiqued the boy. “You know how to do this.” 

“Yeah, I do. But I forgot the beginning of it and I can’t really do it if I dint know how to start it.” Ash could hear the sarcasm and dramatics from the boy that may deemed his as innocent. There was nothing innocent about Eiji. If anything, Ash wouldn’t be shocked if the boy was doing it on purpose so he could get Ash to do the work for him. 

Again he went through the procedures of the many questions that Eiji had trouble on. While the demon knew Eiji may had been doing this on purpose, he noticed him working harder recently due to the exam that was tomorrow. Honestly, that boy would have been doomed without him. 

“You’re not even paying attention,” the demon teased.

“Yeah I am!”

The demon tested him, asking the boy to repeat what he just said. The boy stood quietly with no answer. “Exactly.” 

“Im sorry I’m so tired. All I’ve been doing is sitting around and studying. I’m pooped out.”

“Pooped out?”

Eiji wished he phrased that better. “I’m tired of sitting and staring at equations.” Seriously he had been in this seat for too long. He was prepared for a good amount of the test, but he really needed to get out of the house and do something to chill out. 

Then, a spark of joy came to the black haired boy. “Want to go out for a bit?”

“Yes,” he said without a second in between. Quickly, Eiji grabbed his jacket. “Keep your things on, we’re going now!”

Ash yelped as Eiji nudged him out the door that he just entered through. “Where to?” As the boy locked the door, he replied, “I don’t care.”

“Eiji, I don’t think this is a good idea..” 

Children ran past the demon with delight, holding they parents hands as they led them to the many areas of entertainment. Sounds of Christmas music filled the whole area mixed with the conversation of friends and families. Eiji had led him to this place filled with love and other’s happiness…

“Why not?”

“Eiji, I’m not sure you’re aware of this, but I’m literally a demon,” he motioned his hands to hisself. “I am the embodiment of a murderous trait. I do not mix well with this.” 

There was nothing here that sparked Ash’s attention. He was mixed in a place of discomfort. Children laughing next to him, an old man dressed as that old freak, Santa: The demon was ready to grab a cup of coffee and dip the fuck out of there. 

That was until he felt an arm wrap around his torso that made him want to undergo this than hear his boyfriend complain about his exam tomorrow. “We can go home if you want.”

His arm wrapped around Eiji’s waist and pulled him in closer. “No, it’s fine. Let’s have fun before we have to go back to studying.” Looking down, he watched the Japanese boy’s face change. With his cold nose that was shaded red and his black eyes looked up with wide innocence, Ash knew that he absolutely loved this boy. So much, he was willing to go through this nightmare. 

With a smile, Eiji nodded and led him to their first stop.

“Ice Skating?” Ash realized as he noticed the ice rink packed with many people.

“Yeah, I thought that it could be fun,” Eiji said. “Also, you look really cold. Maybe exercising will warm you up.” They began to walk up to the stand to grab the skates.

“Well sorry I’m not used to the cold places.” Ash sat on the bench. 

With a chuckle, Eiji remembered, “Sorry, I forgot you're from the fiery pits of Hell.” 

Ash rolled his eyes at what Eiji thought was absolutely humorous before strapping himself up to the skates and gave a little prayer, hoping that he would not get annoyed too much by his surroundings. Too much is the key word: annoyance was inevitable. But still, he got up from the bench and made his way towards the ice rink with Eiji right behind him.

And honestly, the demon didn’t expect himself to be so terrible at skating. Seriously, there’s not a single second interval where he was on both feet. It would have been a miracle for anyone to not fall: to which he blamed God for his mischief trait as Eiji, the angel, basically skated circles around him. 

_“Skating’s more fun standing up,” _he would tease from above him. If this guy wasn’t his boyfriend, Ash definitely would of tripped his ass. But after every stumble and fall, Eiji would laugh and mock, but no second later, he would sweep him back up to his feet. 

_“Just keep your legs straight,” _he would guide the confused demon, who was very much struggling to do the task. Eiji then came up the solution of placing Ash’s hands over his shoulders and pulled the demon around the rink that would avoid Ash from falling for the remainder of the skating time.

“I can’t believe you’re so bad at skating,” Eiji laughed as they made their way out of the rink, arms wrapped around each other. “I thought you were great at everything.”

Ash growled, hiding his blush in the process, “Like I said before, the cold doesn’t exist where I’m from.” 

“Obviously! You couldn’t stand on your own.”

The demon scoffed as Eiji next to him went into a fit of laughter at the realization that probably all demons are incapable of balancing on ice. The thought of that adding to his list of supernatural conspiracies honestly annoyed more than humored him. Yet, he could help but enjoy the absurdities that left the boy’s mouth, sometimes. 

“Ohhhh look how pretty the trees are decorated,” Eiji pointed, then leading the two closer to the decor. 

Ash’s eyes gleamed at the view. Mixture of colorful lights fell into Ash’s sight. Hanging across from decorated tree to decorated tree were yellow lights that twinkled so bright, despite it still being daylight morning. So this was Christmas time, huh. Not that he would say it out loud but he kinda lik—

Thud.

Looking down at the piece of snow fell onto the floor after falling off his face, he quickly looked for the boy who was no longer next to him. Hearing the sound of Eiji’s laughter from the distance, he turned to find his checking another snowball towards his direction. Before he could make a reaction, the ball had already hit him on the shoulder. “Really?” 

Ash dodged the incoming ball and heard the big hell out, “how could I not?”

Two could play at that game, Ash thought as he began pick up some snow with this hand and patted it into the formation of a ball. Not going to lie, his hands were suffering from the freezing ice that we was really not used to. He tried to form it fast but before he could get it all clumped together, Eiji was already throwing another ball.

The blonde growled. “This isn’t fair,” he said to himself while wiping the snow out of his hair. 

The boy came running back, again with a wide smile. Giving a dirty look, the demon muttered, “why did you come back.”

“Mmhh, I was demolishing you. I have come with mercy.” 

Wow. How considerate…

Of course, Ash was a bit suspicious of Eiji’s sudden mercy. This moment would have easily been an advantage that the Japanese boy would have taken advantage of. But again, here he was grabbing his hand and standing him up straight. 

“Aren’t you so sweet,” the demon teased. 

“Well…” he emphasized on the “L” of the word. “I actually want to get some cookies from that stand and I don’t think they’ll taste that good if you’re mad. So…”

Ash frowned at his response, but he didn’t blame him. Looking over to the stand that was decorated with many lights, an old lady stood behind snuggled in many coats. Sighing, he led the boy towards the stand where a variety of festive sugar cookies were sold.

“Good morning,” Eiji greeted. 

The woman greeted them back with a sweet smile. Eiji analyses the batches that were all decorated in the Christmas theme. 

Pointing at one of the cookies, Eiji began, “Ash, who’s this?” 

“Idk who its is,” Ash bluntly admitted, giving a glance at the reindeer cookie.

“It’s cute. I’ll take that one,” he told the lady. “Which one do you want,” he turned to Ash. With a grunt, he mutter, _I don’t care._

“Okay! He’ll have the angel one!”

The demon practically made a double take at his courageous boyfriend who believe has ‘jokes.’ His eyes burned the back of EIji’s head. He seriously just did that, he thought as he watched Eiji grab the puck of cookies and payed with his innocent smile.

“Thank you,” the demon heard him say before turning and heading back to the spot under the trees. 

“Oh stop acting like you’re not having such a great time,” his boyfriend teased before handing him the angel cookie. First thing Ash did after being handed the cookie was biting the head off. Eiji stared with terror. 

“Mhhh, this cookie is pretty good.” He looked down at Eiji who started back at him with his dark being eyes. After realizing he got caught staring at the demon, he rushed his head back down towards his desert and took a bite. He nodded his head and agreed, trying to brush off his embarrassment. 

Ash’s sight never left Eiji, however. He continued to watch the boy who ate his cookie in little bites. 

Really, winter in New York isn’t as bad as Ash thought it was in the beginning. Setting his negative behind, the city area was beautiful during this season. Unlike many cities that never havethe wonders of snow or the terrifying storms that happen, New York was experiencing what would be explained as an amazing season. Yes, it was cold and yes, Ash was not used to it, yet, the Christmas surroundings that despite being the complete opposite of his occupation and race, made up for everything. 

The decoration, the atmosphere of love and joy, here with the one who introduced him to it all made his understand that delight was not as disgusting as what Hell makes it out of, but amazing. This was happiness. 

Looking down again at Eiji, who wore a cold-red nose from the winter, finished his cookie. He head Eiji praise the cookie, calling it good names, but Ash wasn’t paying attention. He was lost in Eiji’s dark eyes. 

They were so dark, yet were not in the theme of terrifying like what the term dark meant. His dark eyes defined absolutely brightness that the color reflected. Through Eiji’s eyes, Ash could see the many stream of lights that hung from the trees. He could see himself through them as the were so bold and wide— he could see how infatuated he was for him.

“Ash?”

The demon couldn’t help but lean his face close to the boy— slowly for permission. As his eyes began to shut, millimeter by millimeter, he recognizes the boy mirroring his actions, closing in the distance between them. Lip to lip, they connected to each other; so close. The hint of sugar peaked against Ash’s tongue, he couldn’t help but pull the boy closer, hand brushed through the black hair. 

This was love; the willingness of sacrifice despite the consequences that may be watching from the distance. Despite all of that, Ash didn’t care at all in the moment. Never will he ever experience the comfort of being in someones arms or the moment that someone cares about your feelings. Those don’t exist where he comes from and never does he want to go back. 

He pulled away from the kiss to analyze the expression of his sudden move. Opening his eyes, he watched the other boy creep his eyes open to expose his dark eyes once again. His lips returned plumped; rosy like the blood that rose to his cheeks. “Ash.”

_God, I loved him._

The demon turned around, attempting to hide his same rosy stature in his face. “Sorry.”

“Ash,” the boy called again. This time, the blonde did turn around to face his lover. “Again.”

The coated arms wrapped around the demon’s neck and pulled his face to his again. 

…

“Come on, let’s grab some coffee before we start studying again,” Ash said causing Eiji to shutter from the realization that he would be sitting back at his desk once he got home. 

“Uhhhh, how about we stay at the cafe for awhile. We got lots of time,” the stressed boy attempted to persuade the demon. For a few seconds, the demon thought about it, understood what the boy was trying to gain, yet still accepted the idea. Hand in hand, the boys made their way to the cafe that stood in between the university and apartment. 

“Grab a table. I’ll order.”

“Okay!” Eiji separate himself and picked the same table by the window. Taking a seat that faced the cashier line, he watched as the demon ordered the usual caffeinated drinks. 

Eiji wouldn’t believe the outcome of today: he had actually kissed Ash. Avoiding studying was supposed to going out and maybe heading straight here, but that wasn’t the case. Today was filled with winter activities, something so unpredictable for a demon to enjoy. Eiji seriously was trying to hide his excitement so much, he was practically jumping up and down in his chair. 

_Seriously, I can’t believe it! _He squealed in his head. _We kissed._

Mugs were placed onto the wooden table by the demon, who was aware of Eiji’s burst of excitement. He gave a glare at the boy, teasingly. “I’m not sure you need more caffeine.”

“No I need it,” Eiji quickly said, grabbing to his mug and taking a big gulp. 

“Easy there,” Ash sat down, “the quicker you finish that, the quicker you are to heading back to study.”

“… you knew?” 

The demon chuckled, “of course I knew. You practically dragged me out of the house.”

_Yeah, that’s a good point. _

“Hehehe, sorry about that.” 

“Hmm, I don’t mind,”he said taking a sip. “The day wasn’t as unproductive as I thought it would be.” 

I’m glad he’s enjoyed the day, Eiji smiled. But yet, he recognized the off-putting attitude that Ash had through some moments. But he couldn’t help but see the slight frown on his face, despite it being worn often. This time, it signified pain. But Ash would tell him, He promised. 

Let’s not ruin the day, he thought. So he ignored the signs.

“Hey,” he said to change his mood back, “have you ever possessed someone?”

“Ew no.”

Hm? “Why not?”

Ash made a face, “because, that’s gross.” _He’s really doing this again. _

“Why?”

Why can’t he just take a simple answer, Ash rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. “You don’t know where they’ve been?” Maybe that answer would satisfy him.

“Possess me.”

Ash spat out his drink. “No!”

“Come on! It’ll be fun.”

“No Eiji, I will not.”_ What was he actually thinking?!_ By far, this had to be the most craziest thing the boy had said, ever. The demon stared at him in shocked. Not that he thought the boy as dirty, he didn’t want to go inside his body. That’s weird. 

“Lame,” Eiji pounced before chuckling at his own humor. Despite laughing, he couldn’t handle really much anymore. He hid his worry with a smile, with the wacky conversations that he usually sparked. Why wasn’t Ash telling him. 

“I know you can tell.”

Quickly, Eiji looked up towards Ash’s face filled with surprise. Ash’s face wore guilt: what was he holding? Of course, how could he not. They knew each other pretty well by now. “Then tell me, please.”

Today was amazing— one to remember. He kissed him, he experience first-hand joy and love. Eiji didn’t want to ruin this day, but he couldn’t help it, he needed answers. 

And so Ash did…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe
> 
> OH AND BY THE WAY, all chapters have been edited :))) some things may be different. Highly recommend checking it out because the first read might had been shit.


	17. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating and staying on schedule. Literally i thought that I would get this chapter done and maybe have 2k words but nope. I ended up doing this all today because I can't plan my time right. So, todays update is pretty shitty, straight forward and yeah.

He can’t sleep. Shuffling his position over and over again, still never finding that right position, he can’t fall asleep. Todays day was special; on that he thought couldn’t possibly be ruined. 

_“He said no.”_

As he lays crying, he tugs the sheets over his cold body, trying to fall asleep. 

_“What do you mean?” _

_Ash moves abruptly in his chair. _No. _“They won’t let let me skip this job.” _

Back and forth, Eiji rolled in his bed. Ash had held all that in through the whole day. While they ice skated, while going to eat cookies… while they kissed. Eiji knew Ash had those negative thoughts lingering through his head throughout their whole time together. Yet, he still kept it to himself. 

He now understood why the demon kept it all to himself: it felt better being oblivious. From the beginning, Ash had told him his job was no one with a faint heart; that his job consisted of dark death. But then again, it hurt not knowing— how selfish of him. 

_But, why? Why can’t we live normally?_ He never wished for Ash to not be a demon. There was always that spark to their relationship because they were so different from each other and he would never want to take that away from Ash. It was just that because they were so different, there this line that tries to keep them apart; a cost. 

_“But we can figure this out, right? You can finish the job another way, right?” _

_He watched as the demon in front of his shook his head, “my job conceits of having your soul in a jar on my boss’s desk by tomorrow.” _

_The black haired boy fell back in his chair in disbelief. There was no way out. _

There should be a way out. This was between him and Ash, and Ash was always able to find a way. Ash was top of his work, obviously for a good reason. No doubt he would come up with a solution at the last minute. For a moment, Eiji lied in his bed with some satisfaction, pausing his shuffling. 

His room was so silent, it conjured the past when it was like this the whole time, before he summoned the demon. There was the sounds of woken New York, the sounds of passing cars, and slamming doors that travelled through his room, only enhancing that utter silence. Ash had seemed like a very silent person, but his company lightened the area and brought enlightening conversations and memories. This room was so silent. Despite his ending ruckus, Eiji lied on his back as Ash was away at work. 

They were going to do it, find a way out of this problem and finally live happily. Somehow, Ash was going to figure this out and everything would be fine. Rather than staying awake all night worrying, Eiji should not add to his boyfriends list of concerns and stay positive. 

“Hello.”

The boy jumped up from his lying position towards the source of the mysterious voice that sprung from no where. “Who are you?” He yelped searching through the dark room. The dark figure took a short step, enough to step into the light from the window fixture for Eiji to see. 

He was wasn’t the same, this figure. After many occurrence of demons summoning into his room, he was familiar that this dark figure would be one too. However, unlike the two other that had come, this one just wasn’t the same. This one had a dementor that Eiji could feel. It was dark and murderous. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Eiji Okumura.”

His brown eyes followed at the murderous creature walked closer to his bed, closer to the side where he lied on. “Who are you?”

“The name’s Arthur. I work in the same department as your friend, Ash.”

Just as he thought, but why was he here?

“Oh,” Eiji hid his concern in his tone. “Then what brings you here?”

He stood above the boy under the sheets, intimidating. With a smile he replied, “I was told by the boss to check up on Ash’s work. See why he’s taking his time. I gotta give it to ya, I did not expect what I saw today.”

_Oh no. _

“I mean, being friends for begin with is pretty shocking, but in love, that’s something else,” the demon continued.

_He saw us._

“I never thought I’d see the day where Ash struggles with a job. For years, he did his jobs so immaculate. Never showing a single spect of expression. But with you, I saw more than what I’ve ever seen in decades of working with him. That’s pretty cruel, though,” the demon practically sang with his slithery voice, “what would happen when you die?” 

“We’re going to figure it out,” Eiji spoke up, lifting himself from his bed. “Ash will—“

“No no,” Arthur cut him off. “I don’t mean by this job, I mean when you grow older. We don’t age, neither does Ash. You’re going to die and Ash could only watch you decompose in his ageless body of his. Ash will always be the same. He will always be surrounded by death. With you it’s no different. This time, it’s only going to hurt.”

He’s not wrong. Why isn’t he wrong? 

“Some advice: you should just end this yourself, Okumura. If you really care.”

And like that, he was gone. He left him speechless, filled with undecided worries and regrets. 

He couldn’t sleep. He shuffled his position over and over, never finding that right spot, not until he heard his front door open, and the sun lighting his room.

_What do I do?_

“Times up. Pencils down. Please hand in your booklets up to the front. Thank you for this semester, I understand math is not an easy course, especially Calculus. However, I saw great improvement from you all. Have a great break. I wish you all good luck in your future.”

“Eiji,” he barely heard Ash’s voice. “Pass it up.”

He didn’t sleep at all after the encounter with Arthur. He hadn’t told Ash about it either, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to confess. There was so much to think about, and so much to consider. Was he a bother to Ash? Was he selfish? 

“Eiji,” he heard Ash’s voice again, louder this time. 

“Oh,” he finally broke from his thoughts. The black haired boy handed the exam up to the front and packed his things. He did it again, causing Ash more trouble. 

Ash noticed his unusualness since the moment that he got up from bed. He had skipped his cup of coffee, that he always goes for in the morning, and also forgot about the exam that he had been prepping for the past few days. And despite forgetting something so important, he didn’t say a word or show any expression. Eiji continued like this throughout his entire exam, staring at the page with his pencil in his hand. 

The demon whispered the answers in his ears, yet, the boy didn’t move his hand. Ash attempted to wake Eiji out of the trance that he was in, but he didn’t budge. He was out. 

Ash ended up doing the whole exam for his, moving Eiji’s hand and attempting to make the writing somewhat legible. 

They walked down the path in silence; not holding hands or brushing their shoulders against each other. Ash tried to spark conversations, but Eiji answered them simply with one word. 

“Do you want to go get coffee?”

“No thanks.” 

The blonde boy attempted to grab his boyfriend’s hand, gripping onto him softly, but there was no reciprocation. 

“Whats wrong,” Ash had finally asked. 

The demon watched his boyfriend’s face to see if there were any reaction to his question, but there was none. “Nothing,” the boy simply replied.

For a moment, Ash wanted to fight his answer, to persist through his obvious irritation. But he didn’t. He continued to war through the cold streets back to their apartment in silence. He agreed with himself, he wouldn’t push Eiji too much.

Eiji unlocked the apartment door and headed straight to his room and shut the door behind him, still not speaking to his worried boyfriend. 

“What should I do?” Eiji thinks, throwing himself onto his bed and burying his head in his pillows. He loved Ash, but if there was that possibility of letting him go unharmed, Eiji would take it. 

“What should I do?” Ash thinks. “without killing Eiji.” His mind wandered, thinking of possibilities to somehow solve their ongoing problem, the one that Ash had held off for the past five months. “Fuck.”

He couldn’t stay here, not when the house was silent and mocking. 

The demon made his way towards Eiji’s room before giving it a knock. “I’m heading to work,” he says through the door.

“Okay,” the demon softly hears. 

With a slight nod in response, Ash walked back to the wooden door and to his work with weight on his chest. 


	18. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after many weeks of writing the story and being so excited to reach this part of the story, i'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER! on a lighter note, writing on break is so freaking hard I swear ive been sitting with the document open for 5 DAYS and seriously didn't get anything done until 2 hours ago. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update. Leave a comment so I can get some adrenaline to write the next update ._.

“Shorter?” He called out, realizing the office is, in fact, empty. So much for comfort, the demon thought as he threw himself onto his office chair and buried his head in this hands, letting out a sigh in the process. 

Fuck, he was screwed— so fucking screwed. 

My god, he was going through it: Eiji was suddenly ignoring him, he’s got Dino on his ass, and now time was ticking so quickly. So very quickly, so loud… he could hear it, taunting him… making him go insane. His fingers rubbed against his temple, harder and harder. Go away, he says. Yet, the ticking doesn’t listen. It doesn’t stop. 

At this moment, he wanted to toss anything or even throw a swing at the clock that ticked ever so loudly, but it didn’t exist. This invisible clock that ticked loudly in his brain was imaginary. Nothing he could do. 

This taunting causes him to abruptly rise, the chair falling back from the force, and paces around the room. 

_What do I do?_

_Tick tick tick_

Eiji’s at home, lying in bed, waiting for his death to arrive. He’s ignoring him. Like a pet about to die, he hides himself in the dark to go alone. 

_Tick tick tick_

_What to do?_

He had no sense of idea of what he was going to do. Time was wasted as he thought, as he panicked, as he cried for Eiji. 

No wonder he’s upset, he’s a victim, patiently waiting for his end to come. “It’s all my fault. If I didn’t stick to my job, this wouldn’t be happening,” it burned in his brain. Why did I do this?!

_“Shorter, do you remember what we are?”_ He remembers shouting at his friend. “_We’re demons! Monsters! He’s human.” The crack in his voice lingered through the house, through the halls and through the wooden door. “We can’t be together.”_

So much change, change in his position. Never did he think he would be in this spot of predicaments. Of course, he never thought he would get caught in a love affair with one of his clients, and surely he never thought that he would come face to a possibly unfinished job.

I wasn’t supposed to love you.

This job was beyond his capabilities; far passed his expectations. No longer was the job about killing, but saving, and Eiji’s life was all in the palm of his hands. With one snap, the results could end with blood. He never should have taken this job; never should he had even fell side tracked.

_“And why not?” _

Eiji… 

He could hear his voice run through his mind: so soothing and reassuring. It alleviated the pain in his head for a moment, substituting it with numbness that flowed through his core. Yet, realization only came back in a crash. For a moment he had relaxation, but this was too much. 

What kind of nice soul deserved this type of pain that Ash had put him through. The boy with such dark eyes had the right to pursue love with no difficulties and serve no hardships. He didn’t deserve him. 

I shouldn’t be with him, Ash cried, gripping the dark with pure agony. Ash let out a loud cry, filling his empty office. Its waves bounced off the white walls and back into his ears. Yet, he can’t hear them. The demon sobs, falling onto his desk filled with papers.

**Eiji Okumura:**

**Age 19 **

**Japanese**

**University student**

**Foreign Exchange **

He stared at black and white photo on the page. It was a simple photo of Eiji, one of just his face. He really did look young, Ash thought. The ink really captured his eyes— so black, yet filled with so much innocent. So wide, they reminded him of purity. 

There was a sudden sensation of want that the demon felt. It was warm, a sensation that he felt in the chest. Staring at the black ink that captured the boy’s eyes made Ash realized how much he wanted to be with him at the moment. He wanted to go back to the house, wrap his arms tightly around the Japanese’s torso and pull him in. He wanted to hold him till Eiji would pull him off. He wanted to kiss him, to see the blushing red face that Eiji would wear after breaking their connecting lips. 

But he couldn’t just go back home and ignore the situation. First, he had to fix this mess... 

_What am I doing?_

Slowly he lifts his weight up from the desk, analyzing the surroundings of the room. Unlike the walls at home, filled with frames and pictures, and captures that Eiji had decorated with, White walls and nothing around surrounded him. These walls engulfed him. Trapped him. He’s alone. 

But this isn’t the answer. What is he doing?

Wiping his tears, he kicked the office chair up and sat in it. He sat quietly, trying to come up with a possible solution. But still, he had nothing. He got up from his chair again, but rather, this time he pace around slowly. Nothing came up. Nothing flawless or fool-proof. This needed to be guaranteed. 

_What do I do?_

Oh no, he’s falling again. Falling into this disparity that he was unfamiliar with. He can’t cope. He doesn’t know how. 

_Tick tick tick_

Maybe he needed to clear his mind first; get back to his normal state?

What to do; where to go?

_Tick tick tick_

Checking his desk again, he sees the case the his coworker must had left for him. Another job, another death. He shouldn’t go out killing right now, but something in the back of his head tells him the demon should. Go back to when he was known as the demonic creature with a murderous record. 

Go back.

So he went. Just maybe this’ll stop the ticking. 

“Hm?” The purple haired demon checked his friend’s desk to see the file that he had previously set on his friend’s desk to be in a different position as before. “Ash was here.” Picking up the case, he looked at the file, noticing the boy on the page. Staring at it, he’s mesmerized by the the ink that perfectly captured the realism of his eyes. Of course, they were pure black, but really just captured the details. 

This was the guy that caught a demon. 

Shorter laughed. He laughed at the idea of his friend, the ever-so strong blonde demon who scared majority of the office, to fall for someone so vulnerable. This was the love that he heard so much about?

Setting the page down, he threw himself onto the chair and rested his neck back and scratching the top of his head. 

His friend was capable of so much, but how did he get messed up in such serious business? Like said before, the idea in the beginning seemed absurd, for _his_ friend to fall so deep in a mess, all for a human— during a job. A year ago, he would have laughed at the idea. Heck, Ash probably would have joined him on the laugh. But now his friend was busy, trying to figure it all out. 

For Eiji, however, that was a whole other story. He wondered how the human would feel for the demon. What he would have done to fix this mess that was way over his head. Trying to fit in his shoes, Shorter wouldn’t know what to do. There’s nothing much for a human to do in this demon business. 

Closing his eyes, the purple haired demon also tried to come up with some solution for his friend.

For what seemed like a hour of thinking, to which he came with nothing, the demon was woken up by someone suddenly calling his name. 

“Shorter?”

… “Huh?” The demon’s eyes widen and turned his attention to the door where the voiced was sourced from. Was someone really calling his name? 

“Shorter.”

Who would be calling him by his actual name? Someone he knew?

Making his way to the door, he opened it and revealed the black haired boy knelt down on the floor with the haunted board set in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Shorter ran towards the figure crouched on the floor. Coming closer, he realized the boy’s hands shaking while holding the oriole, yet his face showed no tears. His fight to hold them in, however, was noticeable. 

“Shorter!” He jumped up. “I need your help,” Eiji’s voice shook. 

The demon ignored him, “kid, you’re lucky, TWICE that it wasn’t some other demon that answered.” Shorter emphasized while holding two fingers up. 

“I know it was risky, but please hear me out.”

Hear him out? He’s crazy.

“Kid…” The demon hesitated.

“Please,” he begged, “I need a favor.”

So this was the human’s plan to somehow come up with a solution in the devil’s occupation. So far, it had been risk, but from all this, Shorter was positive that Eiji wasn’t playing games. He was taking this seriously. The demon respected that, so he gave in.

“And what would that be.”

“I want Ash to forget me.” 

Holy shit. 

“Now I can’t do that!” The friend sputtered at the human’s lengthy request that went far passed the demons expectations. 

“Please!”

“I can’t do that,” Shorter said. “Not to Ash.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing: Eiji wanted Ash to forget him. Now, he wasn’t far into his friend’s business, but he knows and understands what Ash felt for the human. And now, the human wants Ash to forget him. 

“Please,” he begged. “I know there’s not much to do in this problem—“

“But this is something else, kid. Do you know how much Ash cares for you? I’ve been working for him for longer than your ancestors.I’ve never seen him so happy before in his life. This isn’t just another job; this is now personal and I’m sorry, but I can’t take you’re deal.”

“Please.”

“I’m not going to,” Shorter rose his voice. 

“Arthur came to me.”

With wide eyes, the demon stared at the boy with surprise. 

“He saw us,” Eiji finally cried. “He saw us out together, happy. He came to me and he made me realize how selfish I am. How I’m not thinking of sh’s well-being. He right! I never thought about years later when I’m old and gray and Ash still looks like a teen. I’m going to die someday! I don’t want Ash to see me like that! And then, he will be alone, doin this job like he’s done for centuries and more to come!”

“I don’t want that,” he cried lower. “I want to fix this now before he gets hurt. It won’t hurt if he doesn’t remember me.”

“And what about you, Eiji?”

With a weak smile he replied, “I’m sure after I give my soul, it won’t hurt too much.”

He looked at the walls, that were filled with pictures of the world that Shorter may never see. He sees the couch next to him with the blanket unfolded and sprawled across the couch. In the kitchen, the dishes were unwashed, still kept in the sink waiting for their next rinse. 

Oh Ash, Shorter thought as he observe such liveliness that surrounded in in the cozy home, how lucky you are to have someone who loves you. 

“Okay then,” the demon said. “_Let’s begin the process_.”

“NO!” 

And with a sound of shattering bones, the room fell quiet. 

_Tick tick tick_

The demon watches the victim fall to the floor, head dislocated from its body. Slowly, the body falls cold, like the eyes that glinted lifeless. This was natural, Ash thought. This was his normal. Nothing personal; just business— like how he should have kept their relationship. This is how tasks were supposed to be completed. 

“Please, Ash,” he imagined, cradling the black head in his arms. Such dark eyes sparkled with the speck of water underneath. _Such gloss_ he wore. 

With light fingers, he would swipe the dampness from under such ebony orbs. His hands would become lost in the sea of black stands of hair, holding his head back to observe the face of his lover. 

“Ash…”

His grip would grow tighter. He could feel the passion that would pass through the veins in his forearms to his chest at the thought of a breath of Eiji’s silky whisper. Tighter he would grasp his head. And with a simple twist in his wrist, he could cut the life of Eiji. 

His dark eyes filled with innocence would grow weary and bleak in a second. The limp neck would fall back right as Ash would unclasp his hold. Carefully, he’d place the body onto the floor, watching as he made no movement. The demon wouldn’t disconnect the contact between his eyes sight, as his lover’s remained open. He would just stare, realizing what he’d done. 

He couldn’t.

He’s falling again. 

_Tick tick tick_

Gripping his face, Ash held his head in agony. What was he supposed to do? Still he hadn’t come up with any sort of clue to what he were going to do. To watch Eiji’s eyes fall lifeless, eyes glaring back in betrayal, Ash was terrified for the next few hours to come. Alone he was with the dead body below him. Never will he be able to win this battle. He’s doomed.

I can’t, he thought. He’s fallen. 

_Tick tick tick… Click Click Click_

He quickly turned his head at the sudden sounds, hiding his vulnerability back to his normal face; a facade. 

The clicking came to a halt in front of him. “Good to see you, Ash,” her red lips smiled. 

Ash turned his sight away from the secretary. He didn’t need this now. “Tch. What is it?”

The clicking began again, circling around him forcing him to look at her. Was she here to mock him unintentionally? Was she here to remind him that he had a job to be finished so very soon? He didn’t need any reminder. He didn’t need it now.

“Ash, I don’t think you want to talk to me that way.”

He knows that too. He can’t help himself. 

_Tick tick tick_

“You know,” she began. “I wanted to ask you about your job that you’ve been working on for awhile. I can’t help but hear the interesting conversations through Mr. Dino’s office.”

He scoffed at her continuous hair twirling. “It’s none of your business.” 

“Ohhh,” Racheal pouted. “Such a shame. I really wanted to tell you about your really cute boyfriend.”

“The fuck did you just say,” the demon quickly turned at the other demon who stood confident in agitating him. 

“Your boyfriend, Eiji. He’s super cute and—“

“How do you know this?”

“Sir asked for you to be watched,” Racheal replied. “So he sent Arthur.”

No. His face fell father than before. This couldn’t be happening. 

_Tick tick tick_

She watched him with amusement and continued. “Of course, I couldn’t pass the opportunity myself, so I joined him. Although, Sir had a meeting not too long after, so I couldn’t join Arthur to meet your boyfriend, but please, tell me about your boyfriend.”

He ignored her asks. He was too lost by her pervious words. “What? What- When? When was this? What did he say to him?”

What was going on?

“I’m not sure. What’s it like to have him? How did it start? Please tell me.”

Stop with the questions, he cried in his head. Answer my questions.

“When did this happen?”

She smiled. “You’re date was super cute. Kissing under the tree filled with snowflakes in the morning. It was so romantic.”

“When did this happen?” He repeated his question again, hoping this time she’ll answer.

But she didn’t. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about Arthur telling this to Mr. Dino?”

Fuck, Ash realized. This was why Eiji began to act abnormal recently. He met Arthur. He probably told him things that had upset him. Fuck. He left him alone in such a vulnerable state. How could he have done that? How fucking careless was he?

He didn’t realize how lost in thoughts he was that he left the other demon in silence. She looked amused by it, wearing an obvious smile at his weak state.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Ash Lynx would be so in love,” Racheal chuckled.

He was lost. He lost. He didn’t know what to do.

“Ash,” the woman spoke. He barely heard her. He felt defeated. This unknown feeling that weighted him down. He felt her hand under his chin to pull him up. She leveled him up, “what are you going to do?”

_Tick tick tick_

There’s nothing he could do. It’s too late. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

_Tickticktickticktick_

She looked back at him with surprised. Her hand falling out of her strands in awe. “I...” She began, having trouble creating words. “I’m— I’m. You’re so blessed.”

_Tick…_

“What?” He quickly looked at to see her descended face. What did she mean?

“Do you know how lucky you are to find love? As you are?” She began sputtering and pacing around the room. “This job hurts, Ash. It really hurts. It hurts to watch the ones above us rejoice and love each other. That doesn’t exist here. I can only watch as women find love, become mothers. I want that,” Racheal said. “I want love! But I can’t because I’m stuck down here!”

Ash could hear her broken voice, the pain that she bore. He could see as he hands rummaged through her hair rather than her usual motion. Ash stood there, listening to every word she said, just speechless. 

“You’re lucky, Ash! So very lucky!” She cried hard. “I want to love! I want what you have! But I’m stuck down here! Leave, Ash. Leave! I don’t know why you haven’t left yet? Get out of here! Be with him! Cherish him! You have the best thing that any of us could ever achieve!”

He watched as she broke down to the floor. Her brunette hair fell across her face, hiding the tears that fell. 

She was right. He shouldn’t be here. 

He knelt down besides her broken down body, leaving his lips leveled to her ear.

_“Thank you.”_

Making his way towards the wooden door that lead him back to his office, he marched right through, heading back home, and breaking that invisible constant ticking. 

He knew what to do. The answer wasn’t at his job, he smiled as he opened the door to his home. The answer never was there.

Walking into the house, sight met with the loving atmosphere that he’d been living at for months now. This was it, the thought. Everything was solved. He always had the answer with him to whole time. He was thankful for the revelation that Racheal gave. She was right, he was always looking at the wrong path.

He passed the kitchen and straight to the living room. Ash was about the head straight to Eiji’s room to confirm the good news, but was stopped at the voice he heard.

“Eiji Okumura, do you agree to the contract?”

Before Eiji could say anything, he saw the blonde demon stand at the doorway, surprised at the common instructions that he heard.

“What’s going on?”

_Tick._


	19. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!!

_“Okay then, let’s begin the process.”_

With amazement, Eiji watched a single page of paper and pen appear from nowhere and the demon do his routine with no hesitation. It was finally happening. 

“Eiji Okumura, please give your request.”

It sounded so familiar. _“You called; I came.” _Eiji remembered his first encounter with a demon, with Ash_, “are you willing to make a deal? A simple wish that you would die for it to be granted?”_

At that moment, he didn’t. There was nothing that he really wished for. He was always a very simple person. 

_“Ash?” He asked before watching the demon move his face closer and closer to his. As he closed his eyes, he felt another pair of lips connect with his. _

But now, I do. 

“I wish for Ash to forget me,” Eiji said, feeling the pain of saying the words aloud. The moment felt so surreal to him— Never would he thought he would be in this position months later, especially for the demon. 

Shorter broke from his robotic manner to ask, “are you sure you want to do this?” 

Please don’t ask me again. 

“Yes.”

The demon then continued. “After the contract has been conducted, your request will become effective. Ash will no longer remember you. However, there will be no ten year limitation. Ash will come and conclude his requirement and will claim your soul. Do you agree with this decision?”

That’s what he expected in the beginning. “Yes.”

“There is a possibility that Ash may come to remember, do you agree with this complication? In agreeing, our department has no responsibility for a broken deal. Due to this agreement, we are mixing with our kind. Deals with our kind may be uncertain in full effect. Do you, Eiji Okumura agree with this complication?”

Eiji hesitated at the possibility of Ash remembering. He didn’t want Ash to suddenly remember and grieve about something he couldn’t fix. This is what he was trying to avoid.

The purple haired demon watched the boy’s expression. “If he remembers with in the first ten years, we could restart the deal again.”

If he couldn’t remember in the first ten years, then maybe it would be fine...

“Do you agree with this complication?”

“Yes,” Eiji he forcefully said, not thinking of going back. If he can’t remember in the first ten years, the he probably won’t remember at all. 

The demon nodded as he finished going through the negotiations and bidding rules. The words only went through one ear and out through the other. He couldn’t comprehend too much, his mind was swarming with fear of going through. 

The future sure was a scary idea. Who knew the past would lead to this?

Eiji realized that demon had finish going through the procedures as he no longer felt the vibrations of a voice. 

Concluding, the demon no longer spoke in his professional tone, like the one Ash wore when they first met. “It was good to know you, kid. Honestly, what you’ve done to Ash had been pretty darn remarkable. Any demon would be happy to have a client like you.”

_I don’t deserve this. I put Ash in this mess. Take back your words._

“Thank you,” the dark haired boy said instead. “It was good meeting you too. It was a good few months learning so much about your kind; about this whole other world that I never knew existed,” he bowed at the demon, who wore a slightly confused expression. “Please, do take care of Ash.”

These are my last few moments. 

“And if he does remember me… and you know, starts acting out…”

The demon nodded his head, knowing exactly what Eiji was explaining.

“Please tell him I did this so he wouldn’t have to see me go,” he managed to say the last few words. 

Home was now cold, filled with silence. His last few moments before everything would go to action; his last chance to take back everything. Yet, he didn’t have doubts, just determination. Of course it was scary. 

_“You’re not scared of me?”_

Memories of the bloody men lying  on the alley concrete, the ones who attempted to jack him, only to be slaughters, filled Eiji’s mind. Ash always reminded him that Eiji would be killed. What a foreshadow! Who knew it would actually come to action?

Ash looked gruesome, when he confronted him, wearing someone else’s blood on his clothes. _“No, I’m not.” _And he meant it, even now. 

Eiji was not scared of Ash, but he knew, dying was going to hurt. 

“Im ready.”

Only once, the demon nodded. He remained professional, despite how much he wanted to try to figure something out. But he too knew, time has ran out. “Well then,” he concluded, “Eiji Okumura, do you agree with this contract?”

Mustering his lips to open up, to finally end this predicament, the relationship that should had never existed, Eiji finally managed to move his lips and agree.

“What’s going on?”

Quickly, both parties looked at the door frame where the man of the night stood, horrified. “What’s going on,” Ash questioned again, his voice shaking with every word.

Eiji didn’t know what to say as he sat next to the other demon and haunted board. His lips shook, attempting to get a single syllable out, yet he was greeted with nothing. The other demon however quickly stood up in defense in a blubbery mess. “Why are you doing this?”

Eiji flinched at the sudden tone his voice. He wasn’t mad, or had any hint of anger, but his croaking voice spoke of painful betrayal. The boy watched as Shorter took the hit of strong words, words that he knew went to both of them. Why does everyone take responsibility for his problems?

“This was all me, Ash. I called him.”

The blonde looked towards him speechless. He passed his coworker till he stopped in front of the Japanese boy. Like Eiji before, Ash attempted to speak, to manage to prompt his words together. “You don’t need to do that, Eiji.” He managed to say. 

Stay strong and speak. I can’t just stand behind and watch him do everything; suffer on his own. 

“I’m always putting you in more trouble,” Eiji stood tall. “Let me help you. It’s my fault for putting you in this mess.”

“No, Eiji. What were you agreeing to?”

His words were soft asking questions like a child to their parent. 

“For you to forget me, Ash. You’ve never had any problems before me! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be mixed up with problems with your job that could possible harm you. Please, Ash,” he yelled out a cry, “let me do this.”

The touch of Ash’s hand that attempted to comfort Eiji felt soft against his cheek. Of course, Eiji knew Ash wouldn’t let him. But please, “Please let me do this, Ash.”

“You know I can’t let you,” his thumb ran under his eye. “I need you.” Eiji found himself in the comforting arms of the blonde demon.

“I need you too,” Eiji choked out. “But I rather let you go than for you to suffer. Your coworker knows about us. He’s going to use it against you. Please Ash, I need to do this.”

“Don’t listen to them, Eiji. Listen to me, please. I know what to do now, Eiji. I figured it out.”

Clutching onto his shirt with the same strength as he shut his eyes, he asked how. What was the solution? What were they going to lose?

“Shorter,” the demon called as Eiji detached himself. The other demon who watched from afar came as he was called. Opening his eyes slowly, Eiji watched Ash’s face. Unlike his, he was smiling. The sight was somewhat surreal in Eiji’s black eyes. Really, he never seen Ash with a genuine smile that didn’t glint as a smirk. 

“Yeah, Ash?” He said, scared of what would come out next from the blonde demon. Eiji could say he felt the same.

They watched as his smile grew wider. “I wish for a normal life with Eiji. Where I no longer serve for Hell or work there. Where I have no association with the place.”

They both looked at Ash with wide eyes. The purple haired demon sputtered out “what?” Multiple time, trying to piece what his friend had just said. Ash just smiled and repeated himself, as if there was no worry to what he had just said. 

Why, Eiji thought, heart practically bursting out of his chest. What do you mean?

“Ash,” Shorter said, finally coming to words, “you know we can’t make deals. We don’t have souls to exchange.”

Ash only smirked again, “I know, Shorter. Take all the souls I got in my desk drawer. That should be it, right?” 

For what seemed like the millionth time, both guys stared at the blonde with shocked. Did Ash really just give up everything?

“Ash Lynx, do you agree with this contract?” Shorter fell back to monotone to which Eiji wanted to fight why the other demon would agree to this.

“Absolutely.”

And to Eiji’s horror, the purple haired demon grabbed his friend’s hand to shake, completing the contract. “You did it man, you really did it,” Shorter smiled. “It was good working with you,” he let go of the shake and like that, the demon disappeared. 

The contract was finalized and they were now alone.

He couldn’t believe what had just happened…. “Why did you do that, Ash?” He finally managed to say. “You loved your job! Seriously the first thing you told me! They’re gone now.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ash brushed off. 

“Yes it does!” Eiji yelled over Ash’s tone. Why would he do that? He could feel more weight on his chest than before. It was his fault that he gave up his job. 

Eiji let out a yelp as Ash pulled him into an embrace. There was a warm breath that hit the side of Eiji’s neck as Ash snuggled closer to him. It tickled, he admitted, yet the negativity that flowed through his mind took control. He has Ash, but still, he’s displeased. He’s selfish for letting Ash make the deal, How ignorant for him not to say a word during the agreement. How could he allow it. It’s all his fault Ash has nothing now. 

Another warm breath hit his neck as Ash began. “it doesn’t matter, Eiji.” The blonde’s arms gripped Eiji’s torso tighter. “My job is not my happiness anymore. I don’t care about it, not after meeting you.”

He gripped onto Ash’s shirt tighter as he listened.

“I know how you are, feeling bad and taking responsibility for other people’s mistakes and decisions, but what you’ve done for me is the best thing for me.” The blonde smiled as he heard his boyfriend let out a snort sniffle, indicating that he knows. “Eiji, with you, I learned about myself, about my pride. I never knew pride was evil. I never had problems because of that. I focused on me than others. I could never go back after getting a taste of giving.”

Finally shifting his eyes, EIji met green jade. “Thank you,” Eiji watched Ash’s lips move. 

He wasn’t joking like he usually did when they were alone, and it wasn’t a usual sarcastic remark. His lips wiggled as the black haired boy tried to smile, despite the major urge to let out another cry. Ash was sincere with his words, thanking him for something so little and unintentional. 

“I love you,” Eiji mustered up before pulling the blonde into his lips to kiss. Ash smiled at the boy’s sudden action, pulling him closer to somehow deepen their connection. 

Pulling away, Ash nuzzled his head back to the crease of Eiji’s neck, “Hmmm, I love you.” 

Eiji smiled to hear the words coming from Ash as if it were a key that had unlocked his chest filled with the pain that he held in. It was over now. They were free to do what  the wanted . There was no time loudly ticking in their ears to remind that death is to come swarming in. 

It’s all done now. Ash was his and was no longer in need of a heavy responsibility. 

Pushing his head up to level with Ash again, He left a small peck onto his lips, happy to feel light. “I’m happy this is all done.”

“Great, now go throw that board away before we start something else.”

One Year Later~

_Clap clap… clap_

After the last clap, the blonde looked towards his boyfriend next to him who was still deep into prayer. He examined the wrinkled that his skin made by his hard shutting of his eyes and his pursed lips in determination. After what seemed like forever, his head quickly shot up and pretended nothing happened.

“I’m sure they really heard your prayer,” Ash finally spoke as they walked out of the shrine.

Eiji rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s joke. “Ha Ha, yeah right.”

“You’re right, they were too busy telling me to get the hell out of their shrine,” he laughed. 

Eiji stopped and looked at the blonde to see if he were joking. His boyfriend did the same. He wasn’t joking. 

“Oh Ash,” he sighed. 

It had been a year since his disassociation with the underworld. Ash was no longer a _demon._ Despite that, he still contained communication with other inhuman beings, now being an example to this. However, Ash found out that the contracted limited to his powers a bit such as sleep and hunger. Eiji never realized how much Ash actually complain about problems like that. He complained when he was hungry, to which before he only ate for the pleasure of taste. He became grumpy when tired, like a child who’s becoming accustomed to day and night. 

It took a while for Ash to find the right time to sleep and the times when he realized that he needed to eat, yet the move had caused him to fall back and start all over again. 

After the contract was finalized, both boys realized that there was no time to actually relax: they needed to move immediately. Packing up memories into brown cardboard boxes, the two moved into the first place that would process rapidly: that being a very small apartment with literally one room. They didn’t complain too much. They only planned to stay for a few months before Eiji graduated from the university. After that, they packed again and bought their tickets to Eiji’s hometown. 

And here they walked, finally at peace. 

Everything they fought and suffered for all happened for this. 

“Let’s get a fortune!” Eiji grabbed onto Ash’s hand and led him to the stand. 

“Let’s do this quick. They’re actually yelling at, even though _I’m nice,” _Ash dramatic said which Eiji knew was hinted towards the beings in the sky. 

So he really wasn’t kidding.

Giving the man two yen coins, Eiji randomly picked two, handing one to the blonde. Sneaking a look at the Japanese boy, Ash watched as he opened the envelope to see the writing he couldn’t understand. “Oh! I got good luck!” He heard Eiji say.

The blonde opened his own. “What did I get?”

Ash handed the paper to Eiji for him to translate. “Ohhh, you also got good luck!”

“Really?”

“No, it actually says bad luck. We should really get out of here before you make Kamisama even more mad.”

Ash rolled his eyes at the sarcasm that the boy obviously picked up from him. Not something he was too proud of, but at some moments, it was pretty amusing. 

They both walked out of the temple hand in hand, 

“Are you hungry,” Eiji asked knowing that Ash was. “Wanna stop by the grocery store so I could—“

“No no, it’s fine,” Ash reassured. “Why don’t we eat out? Save you some energy?”

What a jerk, Eiji thought. He knew Ash still had American food still in his heart. It was funny in the beginning, having the foreign blonde taste test Japanese foods. Turns out, he was a very picky eater to which he held off on coffee for about three days. That was until he realized that he regular humans are incapable of living only on coffee. 

Although he was not a fan of the Japanese cuisine (or just not a fan of Eiji’s cooking in general), Ash did enjoy that atmosphere that was far different from New York. He found the area to be a lot more quieter, enough where the claimed, “I can hear my own heart beat.” He found Ash to be more happier here, like a retirement home. The demon lied around more with no frown or furrowed eye browns anymore. Ash laughed more and enjoyed traveling around to view the beauty of Japan. 

The two found the place where they both agree pleased both their likes and ate with the conversation about the shrine— mostly Eiji asking what Kamisama was telling his boyfriend. 

The sun was beginning to setting as they walked out of the restaurant. Hands still connected together, fingers intertwined with on another, they waked down the street back to their shared home. 

Peace at last. The chill January breeze swift passed them, through the wind and through the trees. It was a beautiful silence that mixed through their walk, only the emotions that was felt through their touch. Only a few more blocks before they made it to the house, Eiji stopped them both. 

“Ash.”

The blonde looked back at Eiji with confusion. He thought the walk was going fine, yet the face that Eiji wore said other wise. “Yeah?” 

He watched as the black haired boy dig through his pocket before pulling out his phone. “Let’s take a photo with the sunset.”

There’s been lots of change within a year, but Eiji hasn’t changed one bit.

Ash groaned at his boyfriend’s addiction to sceneries, but cooperated, pulling Eiji in to his chest to take a shot.

“Smile!” Eiji said before pressing the button on his phone only to quickly check the outcome. “Mmmm, It’s blurry. Redo.”

Seriously, the blonde groaned in his head. “Eiji, come one. It’s just a photo.” He doesn’t know why even trying to connive his boyfriend to let this one picture slide, it wasn’t going to happen. 

“I did not get a degree in photograph and a huge debt to take blurry pictures. We’re doing it again!”

Rolling his eyes and following his persistent boyfriend’s orders, Ash pulled Eiji in redoing the photo. “Is it better this time?”

The black haired boy smiled down at his phone. “Yeah, wanna see?”

Eiji held his phone up for Ash to see. He wasn’t wrong, the sunset was gorgeous behind him. A year ago, he would of thought it would be strange to smile for something so simple and irrelevant. Hell, when he met the boy, he though that his major was the stupidest thing someone could spend money on.

But they were much more now that he realized it.

His home was surrounded with pictures. From simple sceneries to close up photos of Ash’s nose, it was the captured moment of a dear memory. 

With a smile, he grabbed Eiji by the shoulder, quickly pulled him in for a kiss before leading him back to their home, ready to print and hang the photo next to their many and more to come stories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its done!!! I cant believe i actually managed to finish this. I honestly thought I'd give up by the third update. Anyways thank you everyone for the motivation! Not only did it help actually getting the story done, but it really helped me during this fall semester. So thank you!! I hope you enjoyed the story and enjoyed the ending.💕

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in my college creative writing class want to be New York Times best sellers and here I am writing fanfics B)


End file.
